Please Don't Leave Me
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Sari missed her four friends since she and the Autobots moved to AutoParadise. Optimus Prime decided return after 4 years disappeared. Will them in love? Optimus Prime/Sari, Bumblebee/OC, Prowl/OC, Jazz/OC.
1. That's what you get

**VeekaIzhanez myself is checking something in my notebook. Sari is coming over me.  
"Hi, Veeka! Long time no see!" said Sari.  
"Hey, Sari! I've really meet you this time, and this is my right time to tell you about this," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"About what? Ha....SPM trial exam result! What is your result?"  
"I got..."  
"I know what do you get! You failed in all of your subject!!" said Bumblebee suddenly.  
VeekaIzhanez is throwing him one can. "You damn bee! I haven't say anything yet!"  
All the Autobots are rushing there.  
"Veeka, tell us what is your SPM trial exam result," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay..." said VeekaIzhanez. "I got 6A 3B in my result. That's only trial. But real not yet.."  
"Hey, you say...you got 6A? How much subject that you take?" asked Sari.  
"9 subject. Malay language, English, Science, Mathemathics, History, Art, Business, Islamic Education and Multimedia Production,"  
"Well done, Veeka! You got the best result!!"  
"Okay..okay..but I want to tell you that this is my last fanfic. So, I can't meet you again..."  
"Oh, mean!"  
"Maybe you want to quit writing fanfics for your SPM exam, right?" asked Prowl.  
"Exactly, boy! I have SPM exam in 18th November," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"And what do you want to do after your exam finish?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Emm.....maybe I need to find a job and waiting my result to the college,"  
"You want to go to college? When?" asked Sari.  
"If I got a good result in SPM exam, I been offered by any colleges that I need to go. I'm really want to study in Animation course,"  
"I hope your dream become a reality," said Optimus Prime.  
"If God willing me,"  
"Veeka, what else do you want to say this time?" asked Jetfire.  
"Maybe she has something to dedicate," said Jetstorm.  
I'm reading my notebook.  
"This story is a four-ple (4 song in one chapter) fics and I want to dedicate to all of my fans who had supported me, espcially Lina Ben...meteor prime...Uniasus...Toa Karou...Matilda Saturday... Mrs. Miranda Optimus Prime.... KnucklesRedFury207.2..... speedywomen.... KisaraCrystal..... Melody Night..... LiYaNa 1995... Nitesyke.... T****heEvilBlackBunny... Prowlsgirl and many more of my friends that I can't mentioned here because they're so....oh, mean! What a lot!"  
"So, you want to explain more what do you want to say this time?" asked Ratchet.  
"Crazy VeekaIzhanez! You rock!" said Jazz.  
"Okay, STOP!****! Listen to this story. and Whatever, Enjoy!"**

* * *

**Please Don't Leave Me  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This is my last fics ever.....maybe....The double story of one Autobot and one human....Optimus Prime and Sari are having their different life and only one fate that they can meet but....there is something will happen next to them.....**

**Admitter: English is not my first language and I've a Beta and I've do the best and I got the highest marks for English in my school so please don't tell me that my writing is very bad, okay?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

There is one girl who has a pink hair with bunched, dark skinned, wearing a yellow and orange gown and yellow shoes. She is Sari Sumdac. She is a 19 year old girl who studied in one college in Detroit city in Multimedia Engineering course with her two friends, Tasha and Rina. They're more than friends, like a sisters and they're never been apart.  
"Sari, what are you doing?" asked Tasha.  
"Nothing," said Sari, then she walking away from them.  
That makes Tasha and Rina whispering each other. **What's wrong with her? Is she hiding something from us?  
**They're running toward her and...  
"Sari!" screamed Rina, stopping her from keep walking. "Sari, what's wrong with you? We can help you,"  
"I don't have a problem, Rina, Tasha, but I have something to tell about," said Sari.  
"Tell us what's wrong with you,"  
"Okay... My story is about...."  
Previously, Sari lived in one home that also the Autobots lived for...but....it was a history....this is because......

This thing!

**There is one Decepticon named Soundwave. He is walking into the Autobot base as he is looking over surounding.  
"Autobots need to ruin! The organic need to ruin! Only the Decepticons can rule the world..."  
That robot is still walking until he looking over one moving machine.  
_"Welcome Transformers here! I want to present you something to you, but you need to beware of something...."_  
Then, there is one gas spreaded to Soundave and he ignoring it. He is still walking and he see one radio. He switching it on and one music is playing.  
"What the slag of this thing it is?"  
That music is keep playing as Soundwave using his guitar (Laserbeak) and playing along that music.  
"Vhat the thing it iz that makez me headache?" asked Blitzwing suddenly, hothead.  
"You say what?" asked Soundwave.  
"You know vhat are ve vant to do right now?"  
"We need to get the Autobots and bring them to Megatron,"  
"Yeah! That'z vhat I vant to hear for," said Blitzwing, icy.  
Meanwhile, Sari is hearing that dialogue thus she is running from the scene.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ampun aduh ampun  
Sudah lega dan menggoda kepadaku  
Wowo .. Wowo  
Kerlingan nakalmu  
Trus memandang dan merayu kepadaku  
Wowo .. Wowo  
Ohh Kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan_

(Translated in English)  
_Please and please  
It's a relieve and attracting to me  
wowo...wowo...  
Your naughty looking  
is keep staring and begging to me  
wowo wowo  
Ohh...I'm just only can take of this feeling_

**"No matter of our business, ve need to get the Autobotz right now," said Blitzwing.  
Both of them are keep walking and they're see something. They're seeing Sari which she want to tell the Autobots about them.  
"Get that human!" They're running after Sari and she is running until she hiding in one room.  
She gasped as she think they want to find her and...  
"What's wrong, Sari?" asked somebot.  
That makes Sari shocked thus she pulling Bumblebee and whispering something to him. Then, he is running toward the rest and telling them of that.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tolonglah semoga ini bukanlah mimpi disiang bolong  
Wowo .. Wowo  
Tolonglah tolonglah ibu  
Aku jadi seperti orang yang bloon  
Wowo .. Wowo  
Oh.  
Kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan Oh.  
Semua karena kelakuan nakalmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Please! I hope this is not a nightmare as posessed by ghost  
wowo wowo  
please! please! everyone!  
I'm feel like a crazy robots.  
Wowo wowo  
Oh..  
I'm just can take of this feeling  
This is all of your naughty behaviour_

**"We need to find her until we can!" said Soundwave. They're keep finding them and....  
"You know that I've waiting for a day to see you,"  
"Hey, vho zaid like that?" asked Blitzwing, hothead.  
Sari is appear in front of them, she is holding one hockey rod.  
"Hey, you vant to play hockey vith me? Thiz iz not a zuitable time to that!" said Blitzwing, random.  
"This is not a time to play hockey, Decepticons," said Sari, then she activating her robotic mode and starts attacking Blitzwing.  
Then, Soundwave is playing with his Laserbeak thus makes Sari stops attacking him, keep her ears shut and lefting the scene, dizzled.  
"Zee? Zhe vant to chaze uz from here. That'z all," said Blitzwing, hothead.  
Then, there is something makes them dizzled. What happen to them?  
"Hey, vho played thiz thing? Pleaze ztop!!"  
"I can't stand it....this is too much..."**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Panas panas panas  
Panas badan ini  
Pusing pusing pusing  
Pusing kepala ini_

(Translated in English)  
_It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!  
It's hot Of my body  
It's spinning! spinning! spininng!  
It's spinning Of my head_

**Actually, Ratchet and Prowl are using one electromagnetic-wave player to make Blitzwing and Soundwave dizzled.  
"We know it from her so we need to use this to give you a lesson, Decepticons," said Ratchet.  
"You're a pieze of zlag! How dare you did thiz to me?" scolded the triple changers, hothead thus he shoot his fire blast that makes that machine burnt while those Autobots are getting themselves away and disappeared.  
"Hey, vhere are they going?"  
They're keep running to find the rest of the Autobots. They're shocked when they're see Jetfire and Jetstorm are shooting them with their fire and wind trbine blast to them.  
"You need to get after us first if you want to stay here," said Jetfire.  
"And I think you cannot do that," said Jetstorm.  
Soundwave is getting his guitar once again, this time it transforming into the bird mode thus it yelling a loud sound to stop the jet-twin from keep attacking them. The jet-twins are walking away from them. Those Decepticons are getting themselves into next move but.....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tolonglah semoga ini bukanlah mimpi disiang bolong  
Wowo .. Wowo  
Tolonglah tolonglah ibu  
Aku jadi seperti orang yang bloon  
Wowo .. Wowo  
Oh.  
Kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan Oh.  
Semua karena kelakuan nakalmu_

(Translated in English)  
_Please! I hope this is not a nightmare as posessed by ghost  
wowo wowo  
please! please! everyone!  
I'm feel like a crazy robots.  
Wowo wowo  
Oh..  
I'm just can take of this feeling  
This is all of your naughty behaviour_

**KZZZ! They're got an electric shocked. Then, something is hitting against them thus they're feel some pain there with one wrecking ball.  
"You want to play with me, huh?" asked Bumblebee, ready with his electric blast.  
"And...maybe you want my ball," said Bulkhead.  
"How dare you zay to us like that! Ve dare to kill you if I can!" said Blitzwing, hothead thus he gets his ice attack and starts attacking them and the Autobots are running away, then Soundwave is playing with his guitar to make them lost of focus. Those Autobots are getting themselves away.  
"Hey, have you heard zomething that zomebotz can get after us?" asked him, icy.  
Then....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Panas panas panas  
Panas badan ini  
Pusing pusing pusing  
Pusing kepala ini_

(Translated in English)  
_It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!  
It's hot Of my body  
It's spinning! spinning! spininng!  
It's spinning Of my head_

**Something is running around them and they're feel of something that hitting their head again, They're feel little dizzled and they're see...  
"Whatdoyouwanttodowithusthistime?" asked Blurr.  
"Crazy! You want to attack us after this? Solid," said Jazz.  
"Stop talking right now!" screamed Blitzwing, shooting them with fire blast and Blurr is take Jazz away faster.  
Blitzwing and Soundwave is running after them but they're failed as they're too fast to get for.  
"Soundwave, you need to find them there. I find them right here,"  
They're splitted into two and they're keep finding the Autobots and.....  
They're return a few minutes later, they're arrived at the same path.  
"Hey, how could you come here?" asked both of the Decepticons.  
"And now, you need to know what happen to you,"  
"Hey, vho's talking there?"**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Oh.  
Kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan Oh.  
Semua karena kelakuan nakalmu  
Oh.  
Kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan Oh.  
Semua karena kelakuan nakalmu  
Panas panas panas  
Panas badan ini  
Pusing pusing pusing  
Pusing kepala ini_

(Translated in English)  
_Oh..  
I'm just can take of this feeling  
This is all of your naughty behaviour  
Oh..  
I'm just can take of this feeling  
This is all of your naughty behaviour  
It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!  
It's hot Of my body  
It's spinning! spinning! spininng!  
It's spinning Of my head_

**Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime are arrive at the different direction. holding an axe and sword with shield respectively.  
"Decepticons, you don't have anyway to escape. You need to surrender," said Optimus Prime.  
"Get out from here or something will hit you down!" said Sentinel Prime.  
"Vhat do you zaying about?" scolded Blitzwing, hothead.  
"And you know what do you done right now?"  
That sentences makes both of the Decepticons are looking backward. They're see.....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Panas panas panas  
Panas badan ini  
Pusing pusing pusing_

(Translated in English)  
_It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!  
It's hot Of my body  
It's spinning! spinning! spininng!_

**Ultra Magnus! They're shocked thus they're running away from the Autobots but....  
Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari are arrive at the left side. Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Blurr are arrive at the right side. Jetfire and Jetstorm are arrive in front of them. Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime and Ultra Magnus are behind them.  
Then, Ultra Magnus is hitting them with his hammer thus they're feel some pain. Those Decepticons are getting away from the Autobot base.**

**Since after that, they're think that base is not safer for the Autobots anymore thus they're decide to move into one place. This place is not far from Detroit city and it is one five floor bungalow as beautiful as paradise. Full of garden and free from the noisy of the city thus makes them choose that place as their new base. That place is called.....**

**AutoParadise.**

"You say that you lived there with giant robots? Oh, mean, Sari! We can't believe it!" said Tasha.  
"But it is a reality," said Sari.  
"But do you have any family? Or you're just an orphan?" asked Rina.  
"I have a dad. And...do you remember it?"  
"You mean, Professor Sumdac?"  
"Yeah, he is my dad,"  
"Oh, mean once again, Sari!! We're having friend with one awesome girl here!" Those girl are trying to tease Sari and they're laughing in fun.  
"But I want to know more about that robots? Are they kind with you?" asked Tasha.  
"Okay, I'll tell you..." Sari telling them one story.....

**Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari are running along the front park and they're keep running until the jet-twins are arrive before them and teasing them. They're keep running until Ratchet is looking after them.  
"Come on, kids. You'll run out of oil soon," said Ratchet.  
"Hey, we're still allright, DocBot. Don't worry," said Bumblebee,  
"Yeah, we're just having fun, is that wrong?" asked Sari.  
"Okay, kids. But if you're feel tired, please don't ask me anything," nagged Ratchet, lefting them at all.  
They're keep playing and teasing one another until then.....  
"Hey, have you heard of something noise?" asked Jetfire.  
"Maybe something is flying across us," said Jetstorm,  
"But I've seen that thing before," said Bumblebee.  
"Maybe we need to get in now..." said Bulkhead.  
All of them are running into the AutoParadise and telling the rest about it. Thus all of them rushing out from the AutoParadise and they're see...  
"The Decepticons?" Optimus Prime shocked.  
"What are they intent this time?" asked Ultra Magnus.  
All the Decepticons, consists of Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Megatron is walking over them thus makes Sari running into the AutoParadise.  
"I know that you're moved here since then," said Megatron, smirks.  
"How did you know that we're stay here, Megatron?" asked Optimus Prime, rushing toward him.  
"You know what? I'm decide to tell all of you that we're never been apart together, but I want to ask you that..."  
"Don't trying to take an oppurtunity to us, Megatron," said Ultra Magnus. "I know as the leader of the Decepticons, you're also want to take over through anything but you need to remember one thing, you don't need to inteferent our business, an Autobot,  
Megatron is laughing them. "Who knows?"  
All the Decepticons are transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting that place. That makes all the Autobots feel something not good will coming over them. Sari is walknig out from the paradise and...  
"What does happen to us?' asked Sari.**

"So, you said that the Decepticons are always want to ruin you and...you mean, Autobots?" asked Tasha.  
"Yeah," said Sari.  
"But you say you have one best friend named Bumblebee and Bulkhead, are they nice with you?" asked Rina.  
"Hey, if she say they're nice, they're always nice. Like old people says, one a friend, always a friends!" said Tasha.  
"Yeah, I agree of you," said Sari.  
"But..." Sari mutes for a while. "I've lost of someone that I loved most..." Then, she is crying.  
"Sari, tell us what's your problem now," persuaded Rina."  
She is still crying. But that makes Tasha almost gives up and Rina stops her.  
"I know that you don't want to tell us about it, at least you can feel calm," said Tasha.  
"Okay...." said Sari. "I lost of my four friends..."

* * *

Meanwhile there is one robot with red and blue in colour, he is looking over the blue sky that will changed colour into purple. He is Optimus Prime....  
**I don't know until when I need to take of this...but that was not my fault! It was an accident! If I can go to that time, maybe I can.....  
**"Prime?" asked Prowl suddenly.  
"Prowl? Why are you here? If you want to tell me about that time, just forget it," said Optimus Prime.  
"Come on, bossbot. I know that you need to follow us to go home," said Bumblebee.  
"I don't want, Bumblebee. I feel something will happen to me,"  
"Don't say like that. Be cool, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"Allright..." Optimus Prime is wake up. "But I want to tell you, don't trying to open that history. It is a phobia to me,"  
"Okay..." said all of them.  
They're transforming into the vehicle mode and they're lefting the scene. They're rolling out along the Detroit city until they're shocked....

**Optimus Prime, moved out from the AutoParadise after one trauma arrived over him. His trauma of the death of someone that makes him ran away from that home, following by Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz for getting him back. But that was a history, 4 years had been past. They're never return until now.**

Back to this story, they're transforming into the robot mode as they're see something wrong with there. There is one house in burnt. Optimus Prime is rushnig there and put out that fire and rescuing the trapped victim, that makes all of them are shocked, including his friends.  
After that, all of them are transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene, But wait the minute! Their movement stopped,  
"Hey, what's wrong with there?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe it is a traffic jam," said Prowl.  
"Okay, maybe we need to wait for a long time for this," said Optimus Prime.  
"Is that good if something arrive with us and keep ourselves enjoying the scene?" asked Jazz.

Meanwhile, there are three girls are waiting for something and ...  
"Come on, Sari! We need to get hurry!" said Tasha.  
"Okay, I know that we need to get hurry, but look over there. That's a traffic jam there," said Sari.  
"Oh, mean! If it is going like this, how are we need to go to your home as you mentioned?" asked Rina.  
"You say you want to go to my home? For what?"  
"Is that wrong if we want to meet with your robots?"  
"Okay..."  
They're walking out from the campus and holding their own bag. They're see the crowds of cars and vehicles on the road, makes them standing at the bus stop.

Bumblebee is looking over them and..  
"Guys?" "Is she Sari?"  
That makes all of them shocked. "You see Sari? Where?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Over there. With that humans. She is grown up now," said Prowl.  
"She is so sweet..." said Optimus Prime... "And I'm really fall in love with her right now..."  
"What do you saying about, Prime?" asked Prowl.  
"We've getting friend with her before and I feel something coming over me..."  
"Keep dreaming, Prime. Maybe it is your feeling,"  
"But I can fulfill what do you thinking about, bossbot," said Bumblebee. They're transforming into the robot mode, walking over them.  
"Hi, girls!" said Jazz. "Do you want to get move with me?"  
"I think they're don't want you, Jazz," said Prowl.  
"Can you speak it to me once again?"  
"Sari, is that you?" asked Optimus Prime, he is looking over her intently.  
"Optimus?' Sari shocked.  
"Optimus? Which one?" asked Tasha.  
"This guy, with red and blue colour,"  
"Oh, mean! He is so handsome!" said Rina.  
"Really?' asked Optimus Prime."  
"I think Prime is looking too much now. Yeah, he got a new boyfriend..." said Bumblebee.  
"Ehem! Bumblebee..." said Prowl.  
"Can you tell me what's going on here?"  
"hey, is he Bumblebee?" asked Tasha.  
"Yeah, the yellow one is Bumblebee," said Sari.  
"He is so cute! Can I go with him?"  
"Sure,"  
"And who is the white one?" asked Tasha.  
"Jazz," said Sari.  
"Come on girl, what do you want to do with me this time?" asked Jazz.  
"Well...." said Tasha. "Now, it's traffic jam. I think we need to get some entertainment,"  
"Solid!"  
All of them are trasnforming into the vehicle mode and take them away with one shortcut road. When they're rolling out, Bumblebee is playing one song.

_I said excuse me little mama if I may,  
Take this thought and send it your way,  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back,  
But I just gotta say I wanna be on you (on you),  
I wanna be on you (on you)  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back  
But I just gotta say, I just gotta say_

"Hey ,guys! Can I ask you something?" asked Bumblebee.  
"What else, Bumblebee?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I want to ask you that where are they want to go?"  
"Okay..." "Where are you want to go?"  
"Emm...we want to go to someone's house, but it's too far from here," said Tasha.  
"Yeah, maybe you'll run out of oil before we arrive there," said Rina.  
"I think you want to lie me," said Optimus Prime.  
"Who says?" asked Tasha.  
"Yeah, we're never lie to you," said Rina.  
"Actually, we're want to go to our home, Optimus. Can we?" asked Sari.  
"How dare you saying like that!" said Tasha.  
"You say you want to go to AutoParadise?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah,"  
They're stop at one place, those Autobots are transforming into the robot mode. Tasha and Rina are walking toward Bumblebee and Jazz, they're transforming into the vehicle mode, starts racing around the car circuit.  
Optimus Prime, Prowl and Sari are looking over them.  
"Hey, are they look enjoyed of themselves?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah..." said Optimus Prime. "And I'm also want to be with you,"  
That sentences makes Sari moving out from the scene.  
"Why does she looks wierd?" asked him.  
"Maybe she don't like us," said Prowl.  
"But....uh...I don't want to say it but it is too unlogical for me,"  
Optimus Prime is getting after Sari and...  
"What else do you want, big guy?"

_Hey, s-s- Sari with no limits, that s what I need all the time,  
I m wit with with it, she with it, she not sure she put it down  
Come get get get it, the business, I hi hit it, whose is it  
The truck with the windows tinted, oh I get dirty south  
Showning, like them grown men, goose patrongen  
Let let me go in, sexy moanin, ca catch me jonesin  
Let no not ever with this little mama off schedule  
Got me achy, call me papi, hottest I be fly as feathers  
But but bout that, sh shawty housed that, you you got that prowl cat  
I wanna pop it like ecstasy, pretty face and all that  
But what I look for, this gal is hood core, but that is outdoors  
Deserve an encore, the definition of a shone_

"You say that you missed me for a long time, isn't it?" asked Sari.  
"Not that. But I'm so sorry for lefted you for a long time. I've lefted you for 4 years and..." said Optimus Prime.  
"And what? You lefted me and the rest and nothing that you want to tell us,"  
"Sari, you need to listen. Actually, I..."  
"Enough, Optimus!" She is lefting him.  
"Listen here, Sari..." Then, the Autobot leader is kissing Sari softly. "I love you, my girl,"  
'You say what?" asked Sari,  
"I love you, my girl,"  
That makes her moving up to him with her rocket-pack and she is replying his kiss.  
"Hey, is it too much?" asked Optimus prime.  
"Not that..." said Sari, then she is placing her head on his audio case. "I'm really missed you, big guy,"  
"Me too, Sari,"  
They're walking over the rest, they're see Prowl is looking over Bumblebee and Jazz. They're get dating with their lover.

_I said excuse me little mama if I may,  
Take this thought and send it your way,  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back,  
But I just gotta say I wanna be on you (on you),  
I wanna be on you (on you)  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back  
But I just gotta say, I just gotta say_

"Hey, yellow bot. You're looking so cute today," said Tasha.  
"Really? Am I cute?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, you're so cute!"  
"And you're so...."  
"So what?"  
"So nice...what's your name, girl?"  
"Tasha. Tasha Handery,"  
"Nice name, girl..."  
Then, Bumblebee is transforming into the vehicle mode and the door is opened.  
"Is it for me, Bumblebee?" asked Tasha.  
"Yeah,..." said Bumblebee, then she is moving into him.  
"Nice car, Bumblebee. And I hope for having my own car but....."  
"That's okay, Tasha. You can own me,"  
"Really?"  
Meanwhile, Jazz is hanging with Rina.  
"And you want to be with me, girl?" asked Jazz.  
"Yeah..." said Rina.

_Hey, I m feeling you girl, wanna get close to you, no doubt  
My sister swagger should tell it more than anything can vouch  
Little mama you are what s inside ghetto, fine I ll make you proud  
So stuntalicious, I love it, lets at least work something out  
Miss thing, million dollar game, coke bottle frame  
Make my wall of fame let me know your name  
I control the rain I could make it better, matter of fact  
I make it weather, stormy weather with this cheddar  
All because you hot as ever, if you may lady,  
Let me play baby, make my way baby,  
You won t like it, send it back and its okay baby  
You s a keeper, touch of diva, give me a fever  
If I could freak ya, give me the word and I ll be along_

"Crazy! You say you want to han out with me?" asked Jazz.  
"Hey, how dare you say to me like that," said Rina.  
"But I want to ask you that you've keep something from me. What is it?"  
"I don't know,"  
"You say you know,"  
"Actually....you're looking too nice for me. As a white sport car and white cool robot that makes me feel excited with you,"  
"Solid. Maybe I want to be with you. I want to know more about you,"  
"Okay, I'm just an ordinary student. I'm Sari's friends and we're just friends and sisters,"  
"Really? That's cool. And can you tell me what have you done at the college that you've studied for?"  
"Allright, I'm just an ordinary student, you understand?"  
Optimus Prime is walking toward them.  
"The time is up. We need to go," said Optimus Prime.

_I said excuse me little mama if I may,  
Take this thought and send it your way,  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back,  
But I just gotta say I wanna be on you (on you), I wanna be on you (on you)  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back But I just gotta say, I just gotta say_

All of them are there together. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz with three girls, Tasha, Rina and Sari are decide to go to...  
"Guys, I think we need to go to concert,' said Bumblebee.  
"Concert? I think so. Tonight there is one concert will be held at one bay and I can't wait for this," said Tasha,.  
"Maybe we need to postpone our move into the home," said Optimus Prime.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing, I say we need to get some concert this night,"  
That makes Optimus Prime gets his finger to his lover and stroking her hair softly then she replying it with touching his audio case and kissing it.  
Bumblebee really enjoying of that move, asking Tasha something thus she is climbing up to him and kissing his cheek and hugging him. Jazz and Rina are intently looking each other and their lips are meet.

_Girl let me touch you like nobody can (yeah girl)  
Girl let me show you I m a gentleman (uh huh)  
I wanna be the one to hold your hand (oh yeah)  
I just wanna be, I just wanna be_

_Girl let me touch you like nobody can (yeah girl)  
I wanna show you I m a gentleman (uh huh)  
Girl let me be the one to hold your hand (oh yeah) (whoaaaaaa)  
I just wanna be, I just wanna be_

"Okay, team. Let's get out from here," Optimus Prime gives an order thus he and his friends are transforming into the vehicle mode and take them away.  
Sari is in the fire truck, looking outside of the scene.  
"What are you looking for, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime."  
"Nothing, big guy," said Sari. "But I want to know why are you lefted me,"  
"I think this is not a suitable time to ask me for that, Sari."  
"Come on, big guy. I know that you've hidden something from me,"  
"I say, not. Not..."

_I said excuse me little mama if I may,  
Take this thought and send it your way,  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back,  
But I just gotta say I wanna be on you (on you), I wanna be on you (on you)  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back But I just gotta say, I just gotta say_

_I said excuse me little mama if I may,  
Take this thought and send it your way,  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back,  
But I just gotta say I wanna be on you (on you), I wanna be on you (on you)  
And if you don t like that, then send it right back But I just gotta say, I just gotta say_

"I think we need to get that conceet faster," said Tasha, in Bumblebee.  
"Okay, time to go!" said Bumblebee, then he moving faster than the rest.  
"Bumblebee, don't trying to show off," said Prowl.  
"I say yes, maybe not," said Bumblebee.  
"What ever,"

_I just gotta say, I just gotta say.  
Be on you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

They're get their journey into one concert, it will held right now...

* * *

That night, at one concert at the bay...  
The Autobots are arrived there, transforming into the robot mode. Those girls are so excited to be in first line of that concert.  
"Remember, girls. I want all of you stay together, if don't we need to find you, that's to difficult for us," said Optimus Prime.  
"I know it, big guy. You're never changed," said Sari.  
"I'm still your friend and I'm never be changed until then,"  
"Hey, Sari! You say you wanna concert there? Come on," said Tasha, she is grabbing her hand and they're going to the concert and listening into one music there.  
"Guys, I think we also need some music too," said Bumblebee.  
"Crazy! At least, there is someone want to keep my company," said Jazz. They're running to get the concert. Prowl is get himself into one another place while Optimus Prime is stay there.

Meanwhile, Tasha, Rina and Sari are enjoying that concert. They're screaming and listening that music that playing it aloud.  
"Is it a good song, Sari?" asked Rina.  
"Yeah, a good song," said Sari.  
"And it related with us," said Tasha.  
"Who says?"  
"Me,"

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do you lie to her, so much?_

"And hey, this song is so nice!" said Bumblebee.  
"Crazy! I want to hear it more," said Jazz.  
They're get their dances until all the audiences are staring over them. Sari which she is watching the concert walking toward Bumblebee.

_I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities well I was wrong_

"Bumblebee," said Sari.  
"Why? Is that wrong?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Who told you to dance here?" asked Tasha.  
"Guys, can you tell them what's going on here?"  
Tasha is walking toward Bumblebee while Rina is walking toward Jazz. They're get their dances.  
"Nice move, robots. I hope it will last forever," said Rina.  
"Solid. Can you tell me once again," said Jazz.  
"Nice move,"  
While they're keep dancing, Sari is looking over that concert. She is only enjoying it until....something that taken her up.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Optimus?" Sari shocked.  
"You want me to take you up as you want to see anything from the top?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah,...I want to see Bumblebee and Jazz dancing with my friends,"  
"But you want to do that some?"  
"No thanks, big guy..."  
"But I'm really missed you, girl..."

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

They're keep staring each other and they're get their lips are meet when the music is keep playing....  
"I love you, my girl..."  
"Me too, big guy..."  
They're looking over that concert and they're looking very excited with that moment.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

They're keep enjoying that concert until the music become slower.  
"Hey, guys! I think that we need to do something here," said Bumblebee.  
"But don't you think that we need to enjoy of this music first?" asked Tasha.  
"Okay...if you want me to do that..."  
"Soild. Maybe you need to give Bumblebee some lesson soon," said Jazz.  
"So, I'm the worst, right?" said Rina.  
"Not that, you're so special to me,"

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

"Optimus," said Sari, when she see that her lover is lost of sight.  
"You say what, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I want to ask you something, why do you disappeared 4 years ago?"  
"I can't answer that question, Sari. I don't know why,"  
"Okay, if you can't answer it, I want to give you something,"  
"Like what?"  
Sari is giving some harsh kiss and Optimus Prime shocked thus he is replying her kiss.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

That makes that concert become the best background music as that music is too fit for them as the new couples. Optimus Prime with Sari, Tasha with Bumblebee and Jazz with Rina.

But where's Prowl?

Prowl is sleeping upside down on one tree not far from that concert. Suddenly, he shocked when he heard of something noise, he is rushing toward the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that concert, all of them are looking enjoying of that music and they're decide to get their night moment there. Suddenly, Prowl is rushing toward them thus they're shocked.  
"Prowl, what's wrong with you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, she is coming," said Prowl.  
"She is coming? Who?" asked Rina.  
"Yeah, is she is....ehem! ehem!" said Tasha.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Sari.  
Then, there is one giant spider is arrive there and transforming into the robot mode. She is Blackarachnia. That makes that concert shut down suddenly, and all of the audiences are running themselves away. Those girls are get themselves away from the scene while the Autobots are ready to attack her.  
"Wait the minute, boys," said Blackarachnia. "I want to meet someone,"  
"Elita?" asked Optimus Prime. Then, he is walking toward her and knees down, kissing her hand but suddenly Blackarachnia is slapping him across his face. That makes the rest of them are shocked.  
"How dare you did this to me, Elita?" asked him again.  
"Elita? Who is Elita? I'm Blackarachnia!" scolded Blackarachnia.  
"You need to listen here, Elita. Until when we need to going like this? I want to make-up with you after that tragedy that makes you..."  
That spider-cons is lefting them. Optimus Prime is running after her.  
"Elita! Elita! Wait for me!!"  
Blackarachnia is keep running from him.

_I ve been waiting all day for ya babe  
so won t you come sit and talk to me  
and tell me how we re gonna be together always  
hope you know that when this late at night  
I hold on to a pillow tight  
I think bout how you promised me forever  
I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way  
now that you re here boy all I want is just a chance to say_

She is crying and keep crying, Optimus Prime is looking after her, calling her.  
"Elita,"  
"What?"  
"I want to forgive you. I'm too guilty to you,"  
"That's okay, Optimus,"  
"But why are you always be apart from me?"  
"I don't know why...but I feel that something that makes us like this,"  
"But Elita, I want to tell you that I'm very love you,"

_get out (leave) right now  
it s the end of you and me  
it s too late (now) and I can t wait for you to be gone  
cause I know about her (move)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"No thanks, Optimus. I don't want to hear anything from you,"  
Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are looking over them without being noticed.  
"What's wrong with our leader?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Actually, she was Elita-One," said Prowl.  
"Really? But...why does Prime call her Elita even she is Blacakrachnia?"  
"I'm really confused with your word, Bumblebee, Keep hearing their words,"  
Back to their talk....  
"Elita, you need to come with me," said Optimus Prime.

_tell me why you looking so confused  
when I m the one that didn t know the truth  
how could you ever be so cold?  
you go behind my back and call my friend  
boy you must ve fall and bumped your head  
because you left your number on her phone  
so now that after all that you ve said and done  
maybe I m the one to blame but  
to think the one that you could be the one  
well it didn t work out that way_

"I said, no, Optimus," said Blackarachnia.  
"But why? Am I have wrong with you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"No...but you've told me that I'm supposed to be with Sentinel ,you remember?"  
"Who says? I'm not talking like that!"  
"But he said to me,"  
"Elita, Sentinel is always want to inteferent between our relationship. That's why we.."  
"Sorry,"

_get out (leave) right now  
it s the end of you and me  
it s too late (now) and I can t wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
cause I know about her (move)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (all the lies)  
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"Elita!" screamed Optimus Prime, but Blackarachnia is lefting him suddenly.  
"Elita, you need to come with me! I'm very need you right now!!"  
"Prime, what's wrong with you?" asked Prowl suddenly, arrive there.  
"Nothing here, Prowl...She is gone from me...."  
Bumblebee and Jazz are arrive there too.  
"Bossbot, I think there's nothing that we can to say to her. We need to go home," said Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, that's useless to think the past time," said Jazz.  
"Allright, let's go home," sighed Ophtimus Prime.

Meanwhile, Blackarachnia is looking over tem.  
**Optimus, I know that you hurted by me, but I don't know what else that I want to say......**

_I wanted you right here with me  
but I have no choice you ve got to leave  
because my heart is breaking with  
every word I m saying, I gave up everything I had  
on something that just would not last  
but I refuse to cry  
no tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh)_

She is remembering of her flashback when she and Optimus Prime were in Cybertron. They're as best friends with Sentinel prime and they're looking like a perfect match.....  
Until there was one tragedy that she is become a spider-robot. She looks like hate him but she don't know what else that she want to say to him.  
"I'm really missed you, Optimus..."  
"No, you've lefted me! How dare you killed me previously! I'm not forgiving you ever!"

_get out_

_get out (leave) right now  
it s the end of you and me (you and me)  
it s too late (now) and I can t wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
cause I know about her (move)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (how did I )  
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

She is crying and crying.....

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is looking over the sky, thinking of Blackarachnia.  
**Until then I want to forgive me, Elita? I'm really can't take of this!  
**"Optimus, what are you thinking about?" asked Sari.  
"I'm thinking of..uh...nothing, Sari. Nothing," said Optimus Prime."  
"Actually, what does that spider-robot want to do to you?"  
"Nothing, we're just friends,"  
"Really, Optimus?"  
"I swear,"  
"But why are you looking nervous?"  
"Actually, I..."  
"Sari, what are you doing with Optimus?" asked Tasha suddenly."  
"We're need to go to sleep," said Rina.  
"Okay," said Sari, then she is moving down with her rocket-jet.  
"Optimus, I need to go to sleep. Can I?" asked her.  
"Allright, Sari. Good night,"  
They're kissing each other and Sari is lefting him.

A few hours later....  
"Sari," asked Tasha.  
"Why?" asked Sari.  
"You say that you want to go home at your paradise,"  
"Yeah..but..."  
"But what?"  
"They're gone..."  
"Who?"  
"My four friends. They're gone from me four years ago. I don't know why,"  
"Sari, I hope you can meet them again,"  
"But who are they?" asked Rina.

_get out (leave) right now  
it s the end of you and me (hey yeah)  
it s too late (now) and I can t wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
cause I know about her (move)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right (treat me right)  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Sari is keep sleeping. That makes Tasha and Rina feel very frusted.  
"I think we need to ask her of that question tomorrow," said Tasha.  
"Yeah, it's too late night now," said Rina.  
They're going to sleep.

But not for Sari. She is thinking of that four friends that they're disappeared.....  
**I'm really missed you...and I don't want all of you lefted me.... You're everything of me....**

_get out (leave) (you and me)  
it s too late (too late) (now)_

_about her (now) (why)_

_you said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time (ohh)_

"Sari, are you not sleeping?" asked Tasha.  
"Okay. Tasha...." said Sari, then she is sleeping, but...she is sleepless as she is thinking of her four friends.  
Sari is sleepless, thinking of them....  
**I'm really missed you....**  
Actually, she is thinking of........


	2. You belong with me

**"Hey, pal! Anything that I can tell you that I'm listed in top 3 student in my school?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"You say what?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, I checked at the notice board of my school and I'm listed in TOP 3 student in my school,"  
"You got what?"  
"Top 3. Second,'  
"Why not first?"  
"This is because there is one student that she is really clever. My imaginary minded cannot beat over hers."  
"That's okay. But you need to get hurry. SPM exam will be held in 18th November."  
"I know that, Autogirl."**

**

* * *

**

At the next day...  
Those girls are ready to go to AutoParadise. They're can't wait to go there.  
"Optimus, why are you not want to go there?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, I have something that I need to solve for," said Optimus Prime.  
"Just say that you don't want to face your old buddy, right, bossbot?" asked Bumblebee.  
"How dare you say like that to me!"  
"Sorry, bossbot,"  
"Prime, you need to know that we need to return there before.." said Prowl.  
"Before what?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing..."  
"Okay, Optimus. We need to leave as we need to go to AutoParadise," said Sari, then she is kissing her lover.  
"Take care of yourself, Sari," said him, replying her kiss. "I love you..."

Then, there is one taxi arrive thus those three girls are moving into that cab and lefting those Autobots.  
In their move to AutoParadise...  
Sari is keep looking outside. That makes Tasha and Rina are whispering each other.  
"Tasha, what does Sari thinking for with looking outside?" asked Rina.  
"I don't know. Maybe she is thinking of that fire truck (Optimus Prime)," said Tasha, then they're chuckle.  
"What are you whispering for?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing, Sari. We're just listening to his joke. Tasha, tell her what is your joke," said Rina.  
"Okay....what the thing that is red and blue but it never change colour, but for the shape?" said Tasha.  
"I don't know," said Sari.  
"The answer is.... Optimus Prime,"  
"That's not funny,"  
All of them are mutes for a while until.....  
"Hey, AutoParadise! We're arrive!" screamed Sari.  
'Really?" asked both of her friends.  
That taxi is moving along one path that filled with rainbow colour and finally they're arrive in front of one house.

_Homecoming  
I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over  
Hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

_And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?_

"Welcome to AutoParadise. The heaven of the Autobots," said Sari, introducing that home to them.  
"What the big home," said Tasha.  
"Of course it is big. They're giant robots," said Rina.  
"Okay, I want to introduce all of the Autobots her. Come on," Sari is pulling their hands into that house.  
Jetfire and Jetstorm are rushing there.

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all  
I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling falling apart For you_

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, I'm home," said Sari.  
"Who are they, Sari?" asked Jetfire.  
"Are they your friends?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Yeah, they're Tasha and Rina," said Sari.  
Jetfire and Jetstorm are shaking their hand each. those girls are excited with the jet-twins.  
"Sari, they're so nice. Are they twins?" asked Tasha.  
"Siamese jet-twin," said Sari.  
"Oh, mean, Sari!! They're so hot!!" said Rina.  
Then, Ratchet is walking over them.  
"Sari, why are you not to contact us before you come here?" asked Ratchet.  
"Sorry, medic-guy. I'm just want to make a surprise," said Sari.  
"Sari, who is him? He is too old," said Tasha.  
"Ratchet."  
"Hey, who said that I'm such an old-bot?" scolded Ratchet.  
"Sari, I'm scared..." said Tasha, hiding behind her.  
Then, Bulkhead is walking there.  
"Hey, Sari. Who are they?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Bulkhead, I want to introduce you my friends from the college. Tasha and Rina," said Sari.  
"Bulkhead? No wonder he has a bulky head," said Rina.  
"It's not nice to say nonsense," said Tasha.  
"Sorry,"

_Descending  
I m spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you  
I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said_

_Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?_

Then, there is something flashing around them. That makes Tasha almost dizzled. Then, that thing is stopped and....  
"HowareyouMynameisBlurrNicetomeetyou," said Blurr.  
"Hi, Blurr..." said Rina.  
"Whoareyougirl"  
"Rina, Rina Mallato,"  
Then...  
"Hey, any organic come here just now?" asked Sentinel Prime.  
That makes Sari pulling their hands to somewhere else.  
"Sari, why are you drag us here?" whispered Tasha.  
"Actually, that robot is Sentinel Prime. He dislikes organics," said Sari.  
"So, are we organics?"  
"Are you dumb? Organic are humans, animals, plants and so on, do you remember?" asked Rina.  
"I forgot that," said Tasha. "I hate Science,"  
Then, those girls are walking toward them and....  
"Okay, I think all of you have know who are my friends. So..." said Sari.  
"You say, you bring humans here and stay here with us?"  
"Who says that?" asked Tasha.

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all  
I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling falling apart_

Ultra Magnus is walking toward them, bringing one hammer on his hand.  
"Maybe we need to discuss of this matter," said Ultra Magnus.  
"Excuse me," said Sari. "They're just want to stay here for three days,"  
"But you need to know that the organic like them will be a target of the Decepticons,"  
"Oh..."  
"Sari, we're don't mind if they're don't let us to stay here," said Tasha.

_You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't get up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away_

_Homecoming  
I'm coming  
I'm coming back_

That makes Sari walking away from them, go to her room, She is laying down on her bed, thinking of something. Then, she is looking one photoframe of her and the Autobots.  
Tasha and Rina are walking into her room.  
"Sari, what the nice room. I'm really want to stay here," said Rina.  
"And look at there, Sari," said Tasha. She is opening the curtain of the window. "What the nice landscape. I love it,"  
"Yeah..." said Sari. "But I missed of them,"  
"How much long that you want to say about them?" asked Rina.  
"I don't know until they're back,"  
"Don't worry, Sari. One day, they'll come to you," said Tasha.

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all  
I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling falling apart_

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all  
I messed you up  
I missed you  
I'm coming home  
I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling falling apart For you_

Meanwhile, they're some vehicles are arrive not far from AutoParadise, transforming into the robot mode. Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee are rushing at the end of the bank, looking of that home.  
"It ever changed, even 4 years had been past," said Prowl.  
"I don't know what else that we can do there," said Bumblebee.  
"Be cool, friends," said Jazz.  
"That's the thing that you can know," said Prowl.  
"But where's bossbot? Why does he not come along with us?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe he is remembering of his moment," said Prowl.  
"Until when he going to be like that?"

Back to the girls....  
They're walking out from the home and the jet-twins are following after them.  
"Hey, what are we want to play today?" asked Tasha.  
"Maybe volley-ball," said Jetfire.  
"No, badminton," said Jetstorm.  
"I say, volley-ball,"  
"Badminton,"  
"Volley-ball!"  
"Badminton!"  
The jet-twins are fighting each other and Sari is stopping them.  
"Okay! I want both of you transforming into the jet and take us into the sky," said Sari.  
"Allright!!" said both of them, transforming into the jet mode and opening the passenger seat to them. They're moving into that jets. Sari and Tasha in Jetfire while Rina with Jetstorm.  
That jets are flying and moving up to the sky. They're in very enjoying that moment.  
It makes Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are predicting something.  
"Look! The jet-twins!" said Bumblebee.  
"Crazy! They're look very enjoyful," said Jazz.  
"I fell that they're bringing something," said Prowl.  
"What do you mean?" asked Bumblebee.

Back to the jet-twins, they're landing on the ground, transforming into the robot mode. Those girls are excited of their activity.  
"Thanks, jet-twins. You're so awesome," said Tasha.  
"You're welcome," said Jetfire and Jetstorm.

That makes that three Autobots are rushing there. That makes all of them shocked.

"Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, how are you come here?" asked Sari.  
"Oh, mean! I'm really missed you, Bumblebee!" screamed Tasha, kissing him.  
"Tasha, you're so cute to me," said Bumblebee.  
"Jazz, where's Optimus?" asked Sari.  
"He is...."

* * *

Meanwhile, at night...  
Optimus Prime is somewhere, he is looking over the sky, thinking of his past-time.  
**Elita...if you're still alive, please come to me...I'm very need you...**

At the same time, Blackarachnia is standing behind him, she is looking for him intently and...  
"Optimus?"  
"Elita?"  
"Why are you here? Are you still thinking of your ex-lover?""  
"Yeah....I can't forgiving myself for this. I've killed her,"  
"And why not you to..."  
"I can't, Elita. She lefted me there tragedically and I don't know what else that I want to do,"  
"You mean?"  
"It's too late for me, Elita. I'm failed to save her,"  
Optimus Prime is crying....

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kasih.. maafkan diriku  
Banyak dosaku padamu  
Tidak terhitung jari jemari daku  
Tak dapat dibilang bagai bintang beribu  
Sukarnya diriku menebus kekhilafan yang lalu_

(Translated in English)  
_My love...please forgive me  
What a lot of my sins to you  
I can't count it with my fingers  
That's uncountable like a thousand stars  
That's too dificult to me to redeem of my mistake_

His flashback is playing of his moment when he and Elita-One were in one place in Cybertron. They're been attacked by the alien-spiders and they're decide to escape from that place. Unfortunately, Elita-One was falling down into the place that makes her badly injured by that alien-spiders. She was dead.  
"I don't know how am I want to turn back to that time," said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm so pity to you, Optimus, but...." said Blackarachnia.  
Then, the spider-con is hitting him against the tree and slapping him.  
"And did you know that I must face this thing myself? With my new scary appearance as the spider-robot?"  
"Elita..I want to tell you that..."  
"It's too late, Optimus!  
She is lefting him falling down on the ground.  
"Elita..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kasih.. engkau tak bersalah  
Hanya hatiku yang buta  
Tulus dan ikhlas kau korban jiwa raga  
Dan tanpa belas ku buat kau kecewa  
Ku tahu dirimu sukar melupakan segalanya_

(Translated in English)  
_My love...you're not guiltly  
But my heart is such a blind  
You've sacrificed yourself sincerely  
And without a mercy, I've hurted you  
I know that you can't forget anything...._

Blackarachnia is stop walking away.  
"Optimus.." She is waking him up and comforting him. "This is all....YOUR FAULT!!"  
He is falling down again. He is weaker now.  
"Elita, how could you said like that to me.."  
"You need to listen here, Optimus. If we were not at that place during our trip, I'm not going like this!"  
"But Elita, I know this is my fault....but can you...."  
She is sting him down thus he fainted. She is lefting him.  
"Goodbye, Optimus... I don't want to see you again,"

Meanwhile....Optimus Prime is in his own nightmare....

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tiga malam tanpa bintang  
Dan diriku dihimpit penyesalan  
Arah tuju kian fana  
Kerna hilangnya manira  
Bagaikan siang diselubung gerhana  
Kembalikan senda tawa  
Pulangkanlah manis disenyum manja  
Ku pahatkan keinsafan  
Dan patrikan kesetiaan  
Sehingga nadi menafikan nyawa_

(Translated in English)  
_Three nights without stars  
And I'm being hitted of regretness  
My direction become ruined  
Because of the lost of myself  
Like a day arounded of an ecliplise  
Give back her happily chuckles  
Return back of her sweetness of her smile  
I'm carved my regretness  
and being fatihful on me  
Until the heart denied of the soul_

He is in his own world. It is too dark there.  
"Elita! Elita! Where are you?"  
Then, he see something is moving toward him, gliding around him and take him up.  
There is one voice....  
"How dare you killed me, Optimus.."  
"Elita, I doesn't mean like that! I don't mean it!"  
Then, there is soemthing is walking toward him. She is Blackarachnia.  
"Elita?"  
"I'm Blackarachnia!!" She is attacking him thus he fainted on the ground.

Optimus Prime is waking up. He notices nothing is there. But that nightmare is still playing in his drive.  
**Primus, what I've done? Please forgive me....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tiga malam tanpa bintang  
Dan diriku dihimpit penyesalan  
Arah tuju kian fana  
Kerna hilangnya manira  
Bagaikan siang diselubung gerhana  
Kembalikan senda tawa  
Pulangkanlah manis disenyum manja  
Ku pahatkan keinsafan  
Dan patrikan kesetiaan  
Sehingga nadi menafikan nyawa_

(Translated in English)  
_Three nights without stars  
And I'm being hitted of regretness  
My direction become ruined  
Because of the lost of myself  
Like a day arounded of an ecliplise  
Give back her happily chuckles  
Return back of her sweetness of her smile  
I'm carved my regretness  
and being fatihful on me  
Until the heart denied of the soul_

"Prime!!" screamed his friends, they're arrive there.  
"Prime, what are you doing here? We need to return to AutoParadise," said Prowl.  
"I can't. I need to see Elita," said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe we need to force him," said Jazz.  
"But how?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Prime, we need to go home, All of them are really missed you," said Prowl.  
Optimus Prime is waking up.  
"Team,"  
All of them are mutes for a while.  
"Let's roll out home,"  
All of them are transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the place.

When they're return to AutoParadise.....

"See who is coming here," said Tasha, All girls are rushing into the main door and....  
"Optimus, you're back!' screamed Sari, kissing him.  
But Optimus Prime is ignoring her, walking toward his room.  
Sari looks shocked. **Optimus, why are you looking too much changed? Am I have wrong with you?  
**That makes her running toward her room, she is crying. Tasha and Rina are rushing after her, calming her down.  
"Sari, I hope you don't be sad with us. Maybe Optimus had someone else..." said Tasha. That makes Sari crying louder.  
"How could he did this to me! I'm really love you, Optimus!!" Now, the Autogirl is keep crying.  
"Rina, do something," said Tasha.  
"Why am I? I don't know how," said Rina.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is looking over them with the door. He is looking sad when he had hurted Sari....  
**Please forgive me, Sari. But.....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kasih.. maafkan diriku  
Banyak dosaku padamu  
Tidak terhitung jari jemari daku  
Tak dapat dibilang bagai bintang beribu  
Sukarnya diriku menebus kekhilafan yang lalu  
Kasih.. engkau tak bersalah  
Hanya hatiku yang buta  
Tulus dan ikhlas kau korban jiwa raga  
Dan tanpa belas ku buat kau kecewa  
Ku tahu dirimu sukar melupakan segalanya Kasih_

(Translated in English)  
_My love...please forgive me  
What a lot of my sins to you  
I can't count it with my fingers  
That's uncountable like a thousand stars  
That's too dificult to me to redeem of my mistake  
My love...you're not guiltly  
But my heart is such a blind  
You've sacrificed yourself sincerely  
And without a mercy, I've hurted you  
I know that you can't forget anything...._

**I know that you're really loving me but..... Please forgive me, Sari. I have....  
**"Prime, what are you doing?" asked Prowl.  
"I'm just looking over Sari. She had been hurted," said Optimus Prime.  
"You need to cure her quickly. This is all your fault,"  
That makes Optimus Prime shocked. **Why does Prowl said like that to me? Okay, I know that I was wrong. I ignored her for 4 years and lefted her at all. But I lefted her for some reason.....  
Primus, please forgive me.... and you too, Sari. I'm doesn't mean to hurt you... my girl....  
**Optimus Prime is walking to his room and laying on his bed. He is still thinking of two girl in his life. Blackarachnia and Sari. They're related each other with him but.......

* * *

At the next day...  
Optimus Prime is sitting on the sofa. He is thinking of something.....  
"Now, I know that you lefted us for that thing, right?"  
He is standing up and...  
"Sentinel, why are you asking to me like that?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Come on, my buddy. I know that you've got that trauma and you want to forget her, right?" said Sentinel Prime.  
"You need to listen here, Sentinel. I don't want to mention it but you need to know that I'm really...."  
They're stop arguing when they're see Sari is standing in front of them.  
"Sari.... why are you...." asked Optimus Prime. Sentinel Prime is lefting them.  
"I want to tell you that I'm really love you... but how dare you lefted me without any reason..." said Sari, she is crying and running away from the place.  
"Sari! I want to tell you...."  
"You want to tell her of what? She doesn't like you anymore," said Prowl.  
"Can you not to.... ah! I can't take it anymore! I want everything become normal, not getting worst like this!"  
Optimus Prime is lefting Prowl at all. That makes Jazz is walking there.  
"What does wrong with Prime?" asked Jazz.

Meanwhile, Tasha and Rina are still sleeping inSari's room. Sari is rushing into her room, her scream that makes them awake.  
"What's wrong with you, Sari? Are you sick?" asked Rina.  
"Optimus... he don't love me anymore...." Sari is keep crying...  
"Oh, mean! You say what, just because Optimus don't like you anymore, you crying like this? Please!" said Tasha.  
"We want to go to sleep," said Rina.  
"Are you mad? It's 10. 00 AM. Are you still want to sleep?" scolded Sari.  
"WHAT? 10 AM??" Both of them are shocked. They're rushing into the bathroom and take a bath and getting their new clothes from Sari's closet.  
Tasha is wearing one white blouse and turquoise skirt while Rina is wearing the green cap, yellow t-shirt and light blue trousers. They're staring each other and... they're looking hating each other. That makes Sari confusing something. **Why are they always to be like this? They're my friends but they're cannot being friends as they've different identity and.....**

There is one car coming over the AutoParadise. Those girls are rushing there. They're see someone is walking out from that car and..... there is one girl coming.  
"Melly!" screamed them, hugging her.  
"Melly, why are you following us?" asked Sari.  
"Sorry, girls. I am really busy with my project and after I finished it, I want to see you but some of our friends said that you're here. That's why I'm here," said Melly.  
"Now, we know..." said all of them. They're giggling one another and walking into the house. Bumblebee and Prowl are walking toward them.  
"Hey, Sari! Who is she?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Melly. She is my friend too," said Sari.  
"My name is Melly. Melly Hidropicnic.," Melly is introducing herself.  
Prowl is knees down to her and kissing her hand. That makes Bumblebee shocked.  
"Nice to meet you, Melly," said Prowl.  
Melly blushes. "You're Prowl, right?'  
"How do you know?"  
"Sari told some stories about the Autobots to us,"  
"Oh.. I see..." said Bumblebee.  
"Hey, there! I want to show you something!" said Jazz, then he starting playing one song.  
"Hey, this is not a suitable time to play some music," said Bumblebee.  
"But I like this song. It's nice," said Rina.  
"Solid," said Jazz, then he gets Rina up to his shoulder and they're get their lovely kisses.  
Tasha is walking away from them. Sari and Melly are walking after her.  
"Hey, does it mean Tasha don't like it?" asked Bumblebee.

Sari and Melly are trying to persuade Tasha.  
"Tasha, listen here, If Jazz is loving Rina, it doesn't mean...." said Sari.  
"You say what? I'm really loves Jazz, but Rina took him from me!" scolded Tasha.  
"But Jazz loves her, what else we want to do?" asked Melly.  
"Yeah, I'm here. Just choosing me," said Bumblebee.  
That makes Tasha feels mad.....

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

"You need to listen here..... my name is Tasha. Tasha Handery. No guys that can hate me. Why Jazz does?" asked Tasha.  
Sari is only looking over Tasha. **Tasha is my friend which she is looking so femimine. Sometimes, she thinks that she is the most perfect girl in the world. Yeah, she is so pretty over me.... She thinks that no guys can refuse her... but this is so strange. Jazz is dislike her.....  
If I want to compare between Tasha and Rina, Tasha is supposed to be attracted by the guys because of her femimine looking and her sweetness. But....**

Rina is looking over Tasha. She want to walk toward her but....  
"Sari, why Tasha looking like that?" asked Rina.  
"She is really..." said Sari....  
Rina is looking over Tasha...comparing themselves.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Sari, what are you thinking for?" scolded Tasha.  
"What?" asked Sari.  
"Why does Jazz don't like me?"  
"Maybe.... Jazz don't like a femimine girl.... he likes casual girl, like Rina,"  
"Just an excuses!"  
"Please don't fighting. Maybe Sari's right," said Melly.  
"Yeah, I'm really attracted with you, Tasha. I love you," said Bumblebee.  
"Really, Bumblebee?" asked Tasha.  
"Yeah, I love you,"  
Bumblebee is giving Tasha one sweet kiss. and Tasha is replying it. Then, she is ready to get her pom-pom and starts dancing.  
"Come on ,Bumblebee. I want to be with you," said Tasha.  
"Okay," said Bumblebee.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

They're starts dancing and they're begin to move for their love-dance,  
"I think that Tasha's problem is already complete," said Sari.  
"Tasha loves Bumblebee. And Bumblebee loves Tasha," said Melly.  
"Rina, would you want to be with me?" asked Jazz.  
"Sure," said Rina.  
Jazz is transforming into the vehicle mode and Rina is moving into him thus it moving away, lefting them.  
"I think Rina also be in love too," said Melly.  
"Maybe," said Sari, then she is little frusted. **Until when I want to be with you, Optimus?**

Meanwhile, the white sport car is arrive in one place, transforming into the robot mode. Rina is looking so excited as Jazz sent her into one mall in Detroit city.  
"What are we want to do, Jazz?" asked Rina.  
"Solid. Be yourself and enjoy." said Jazz.  
"Okay..thanks," Rina is giving him one kiss.  
Then, there is one yellow car arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Bumblebee is get Tasha on his shoulder while Sari and Melly are walking toward Jazz.  
"So, what are we want to plan this time?" asked Melly.  
"Enjoy," said Sari.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

They're starts walking along the mall and looking over everything.  
Then, all girls are standing at the center of the mall while Bumblebee and Jazz are looking after them.  
"Okay, Tasha. What do you think about Bumblebee?" asked Sari.  
"Bumblebee is sweet," said Tasha. "But he is not serious as Jazz,"  
"But Jazz is suitable for me," said Rina. "Jazz is a cool-bot that I ever seen. He always make me a lovely hug and..."  
"Okay, Rina. You're too much when you're talking about Jazz,"  
That makes Rina starts crying and running away. Sari is get after her.  
"Why are you talk to her like that? That's why there are some guys hate you. You've bad mouth," said Melly.  
"Oh, no!" said Tasha, then she is getting after Rina.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Rina is kicking the aluminium can and crying. She realises who is her.** I know that I'm not a pure girl, I'm a tomboy. But I'm a girl too. I need a guy for being loved. Yeah, I'm not pretty as Tasha,. She is fit for dressing and she is looking so pretty. But I'm just a tomboy girl that so extreme. I love sports and I love some casual clothes. But she cannot saying to me like that. That's hurting me!  
**"Rina," said Tasha.  
"GO away! You're hate me!" said Rina.  
"Please forgive me, Rina. I'm don't mean to hurt you,"  
"Tasha is right, Rina. Please forgive her," said Jazz.  
Rina is refuses to forgive Tasha but Jazz is keep persuading her and at last, Rina is forgiving Tasha.  
"Okay, Rina. Please don't cry," said Jazz. Rina is smiling to him.  
"Solid. You're so sweet when you're smiling." said him again.  
"Thanks, Jazz," said Rina.  
"Another love problem is complete," said Sari.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

All of them are going home to AutoParadise and....  
"I hope all of you are understanding one another," said Melly.  
"I know," said Tasha.  
"And I'm really like this," said Rina.  
"But.... what about me?" asked Sari.  
"Sari, you with whom?" asked Melly.  
"Optimus..."  
Then, Optimus Prime is walking toward them.  
"Why are you look upset?" asked Optimus Prime. That makes Sari starts crying on Melly's shoulder.  
"Sari, I think you need to tell him what do you feel to him," said Melly.  
She is stops crying and... "Optimus, do you remember of something..." said Sari.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

**Optimus Prime is driving into the AutoParadise, he stops there transforming into the robot mode. Then, he is looking over Sari from the window. she is sleeping.  
"Sari...I want to tell you something," said Optimus Prime.  
She is waking up and... "Why are you waking me up?"  
"I want to tell you something but I..uh..."  
"Optimus, I know what do you think,"  
"Really?"  
Then, Sari is moving out from the window to his faceplate and kissing him.  
"Whoa! It's so.. nice..." said Optimus Prime.  
"Now, I want you to reply it some to me..."  
"Okay..."  
Both of them are looking each other and their lips are meet slowly and locking it for a minute. The rain is falling in midnight.....**

"Okay ,you remember?" asked Sari.  
"I remembered it some.... but I forgot the last one," said Optimus Prime.  
That makes Sari activating her robotic mode and starts attacking him. That makes him falling down on the floor.  
"How dare you, Sari!"  
"This is my punishment to you for forgetting me,"  
"Okay, Sari. I remember it. We're get...."  
"Tell them, Optimus. They're can't wait it,"  
That makes Optimus Prime blushes.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

"Sari, I think this is your private date with Optimus, so.." said Melly.  
"See you in our room," said Rina.  
Tasha, Rina and Melly are walking into their room.  
Only Optimus Prime and Sari are there. They're standing in front of one big window, looking over one full moon.

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

"Now, are you ready for our time?" asked Sari.  
"I'm really ready for that," said Optimus Prime.  
"That's really you, big guy,"  
They're kissing each other and get their love- attention from their lover.  
Withour noticing something, that girls, Bumblebee, Jazz and Prowl are looking over them. They're looking enjoyed of them.

* * *

That night, there is one Transformers arrive behind the the AutoParadise. Blackarachnia is finding over something. **This time, I need to find him.** She is waiting on the tree and waiting for him....

Optimus Prime is sleeping with Sari side by side. But a few minutes later, Optimus Prime is wake up and lefting the room, Sari is sleeping alone....  
He is walking along that house until he moving out from it and he arrive at one tree behind of the AutoParadise. Then, he see....  
"Elita?"  
Blackarachnia is moving herself away from him. Optimus Prime is getting his grapnel and climbing up to get after her, then he grabbing her hand.  
"Elita, how much long that you want to keep yourself away from me?" asked Optimus Prime.

They're getting themselves down to the ground and....  
"How much that I told you that I don't want to see you ever?" scolded Blackarachnia.  
"But I feel that you're still need me,"  
"That's wrong! I don't want to meet with you,"  
She is walking away from him. Optimus Prime is grabbing her hand once again.  
"Elita, please give me one more chance,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku dikejar bayang bayang resah  
Bila hatimu masih tak berubah  
Enggan di punya dan di penjara  
Belaian cintaku ini  
Aku bukan lelaki yang tewas  
Bisa menyambar walau ku di tolak  
Biar diuji kanan dan kiri  
Kau kan tetap ku miliki_

(Translated in English)  
_I've been followed of the shadow of worriness  
When your heart is still never changed  
Never be on own and be in prison  
Of my love  
I'm not a loser-bot  
Always grab it even I've been rejected  
Even being tested in left and right  
You'll be mine_

"No second chances to you, Optimus. You hated me for this!" said Blackarachnia.  
"Elita, listen here. I'm still love you. You're still my Elita," said Optimus Prime.  
"Now you need to tell me why am I assumed as your Elita,"  
"Because..... Elita was....."  
"She's dead?"  
Optimus Prime is nodding his head slowly, crying.  
"Elita is gone from me.... in one tragedy when we were in Cybertron...."  
"So, why are you want to call me 'Elita'?"  
"Because she has been attacked by the giant spider when we were in one expedition...."  
"I see... and.. HEY! Are you talking about me?"  
Blackarachnia is lefting him. Optimus Prime is shocked, trying to call her.  
"Elita! Elita!"  
That scream makes her return to him.  
"What else that you want for, Optimus?"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tiada lafaz yang lebih agung  
Kalimah cintamu yang ku tunggu-tunggu  
Biar jasadku yang menanggung  
Permainan darimu rela ku pujuk  
Janganlah kau salahkan aku  
Terus memburu menawan cintamu  
Daku percaya sedikit masa  
Kau kecundang akhirnya_

(Translated in English)  
_There's nothing magical words  
Of your love-words that I've waiting for  
Even my soul myself to afford  
Of your love from you, Let me to persuade  
Never you to blame over me  
for keep hunting to take over your love  
I'm believe that is a little time  
You'll be mine at last_

"Listen to me, Elita. I know you hate me and you blamed me for killed you, but I want you to know.... you're still my Elita-One," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay... I understand.... but you need to meet me tomorrow," said Blackarachnia.  
"Where?"  
"At the our place,"  
She is lefting him alone. he is screaming for her but.... nothing can come to him back.....  
"Elita! You need to wait for me! I'm really love you,!"  
"What do you mean for, Optimus?" asked Sari suddenly.  
"Sari, why are you here?"  
"I'm sorry to say but you thought of your ex-lover, right, big guy?"  
"I.. uh... I don't know what else that I want to say but can you go into our home? I need to release my tensioness,"  
Sari is surrender to him, walking toward AutoParadise. Optimus Prime is following her a few minutes later....

At the next day....  
Optimus Prime is arrive at one place, transforming into the robot mode. He and the Autobots (Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz) also girls (Sari, Melly, Tasha and Rina) are following him too.  
Then, there is one giant spider is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode, walking toward Optimus Prime. But he is running toward her.  
"Elita! Elita! Now I found you at last. I want to tell you something," said Optimus Prime.  
"You want to say to me of what? The dark-side of me?" asked Blackarachnia, then she is crying.  
"Elita, I want to say that...."  
Then, he knees down and holding her hands and kissing it softly. She refuses him and walking away from him.  
"Sorry to say, but my heart is already closed for you," said her.  
That makes Sari shocked, then she is running away from the place. Her friends are running after her.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Usahlah kau bersedih di hadapanmu aku hadir  
Memadam resah dan curiga dari hatimu oh  
Apakah kali ini bisa kau tolak dan berlari  
Setelah aku menanamkan azimatku_

(Translated in English)  
_Never crying in front of me, I'm coming  
to put out of your worriness and doubtness in your heart oh..  
Is this time you can refused me and keep running  
After you keep my love away..._

"Elita, I want to tell you that we were friends and we're really never apart," said Optimus Prime.  
"But why are you not told me earlier?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"Because Sentinel is always inteferent between us. He always want to ruin our relationship,"  
"And.. you want to tell me about that tragedy?"  
"Yeah... I think so..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tiada lafaz yang lebih agung  
Kalimah cintamu yang ku tunggu-tunggu  
Biar jasadku yang menanggung  
Permainan darimu rela ku pujuk  
Tiada lafaz yang lebih agung  
Kalimah cintamu yang ku tunggu-tunggu  
Biar jasadku yang menanggung  
Permainan darimu rela ku pujuk_

(Translated in English)  
_There's nothing magical words  
Of your love-words that I've waiting for  
Even my soul myself to afford  
Of your love from you, Let me to persuade  
There's nothing magical words  
Of your love-words that I've waiting for  
Even my soul myself to afford  
Of your love from you, Let me to persuade_

That time, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are listening to his story. Optimus Prime is telling his tragedy moment to Blackarachnia.  
"Elita-One and I were going to one place that we need to investigate of some Energon sources that lefted there. Besides that, Sentinel was coming with us too. We're started our trip to find any energon sources into one cave. There, we're attacked by some giant spider and we're tried to escape, until that moment..... Elita and I were moving up from the cave but suddenly,...."  
Then, he is rushing toward Bumblebee and take him away and climbing up to the tree. All of them are looking over him. Then, Bumblebee is accidentally falling down from the tree to the ground, thus he is injured.  
"ELITA!!" screamed Optimus Prime, he is assuming Bumblebee as Elita (yeah, they're in yellow, right) then he is moving down to the ground, hugging him.  
"Elita! Elita! Are you allright? Elita! Can you hear me?" Optimus Prime is trying to wake 'Elita' up and he looks fainted.  
"How dare you lefted me, Elita!!" screamed him ,thus he is crying.  
"Now, I know that you're really loved her, right, Optimus?" asked Blackarachnia, then she is lefting him once again.  
"Elita, wait for me!" Optimus Prime is trying to get after her but....  
"That's no time for this, Prime. You need to get Bumblebee," said Prowl.  
"He's in big trouble," said Jazz.  
Optimus Prime is rushing toward Bumblebee, waking him up and.. "We need to take him to AutoParadise. He is badly injured!"  
"But you see where's Sari and her friends?" asked Prowl.

Meanwhile, Sari is running over one forest and keep crying, she stops at one place and grieving.  
**Optimus, how dare you hurted me. You say that you're only loving me, but how dare you touched her. What does she did to you that makes you loved her? Tell me, Optimus! Tell me!  
**"Sari, you're here at last!" screamed her friends, hugging her.  
"Sari, why are you lefting us like this? If you lost in this forest, who knows?" asked Tasha.  
"I know that Optimus had be unfaithful to you but..." said Rina.  
"How dare Optimus did this to me! I'm only her lover, why does he .." Sari is crying...  
Optimus Prime is rushing there.  
"Sari, where are you going? I'm really..."  
That makes Sari is attacknig him with her energy blast. "How dare you being unfaithful to me! I've sacrificed everything to you and you're going to love her, now you need to explain to me what's wrong with you and..."  
She is lefting him and her friends. Tasha, Rina and Melly are running after her.  
Optimus Prime is in regretful. **How dare am I hurted her, Optimus. Sari is my only lover that I have but why does she said like that to me? Maybe....  
**He is remembering of his moment when he kissed Blackarachnia.  
**Maybe I was wrong. I need to be with her. She is hurted due to me.**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Biar jasadku yang menanggung  
Permainan darimu rela ku pujuk_

(Translated in English)  
_Even my soul myself to afford  
Of your love from you, Let me to persuade_

**That's okay. I need to solve this problem myself.....**

Optimus Prime is transforming into the vehicle mode. Then, he taking all the girls away to AutoParadise while Prowl and Jazz are getting Bumblebee home.....

**Please forgive me, Sari. This is not that I want for.....**


	3. What About Now?

**Sorry for waiting for a long time. This story is the most advanced story ever. I have to change the plot of this story as I planned before thus I need to make some new conflict here. Now, I hope you like the third chapter of this story.**

**"Hey, Sari! I want to ask you something, I want my friends know that there is one new poll in my profile. In this story, which one is the best character?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Just say it to them. They'll understand," said Sari.  
"Okay, if my friends are want to read this story, after they're finishing this chapter, are they want to vote my new poll?"  
"Of course they want. They're love you,"  
"Okay...."  
I'm writing something in my notebook.  
"But... in this story, Malay songs is over English song. But don't worry, lyric translation in English included so they can understand it," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"I can't wait for the next scene, Veeka. Tell me what happen next to me," said Sari, then she is kissing my cheek and I opening my notebook, telling her of this story....**

* * *

That time, all the Autobots are arrive at AutoParadise, transforming into the robot mode. Optimus Prime is taking Bumblebee into the medic room, seeking Ratchet.  
"Ratchet, you need to heal Bumblebee hurry!" said Optimus Prime.  
Ratchet is laying Bumblebee down on the medic-bed. He is take his tool to repair him.  
"What was happen to him, Prime?" asked Ratchet.  
"He fell down from the tree," said Optimus Prime.  
"Are you sure?""  
"Yeah...." Optimus prime is hiding something.  
"What are you thinking for?"  
That makes Optimus Prime is rushing into his room, then he is thinking of that incident, **Bumblebee, this is not your fault. I was wrong that time. If something had happen to you, you can blame over me.....  
**Prowl and Jazz are walking toward him.  
"Now, you need to forget Blackarachnia. She is not related with you anymore," said Prowl.  
"But I want to tell her that...." said Optimus Prime.  
"She is not Elita-One. She's Blackarachnia,"  
"Actually, she..."  
"This time, you need to forget her. Sari is hurted due to you," said Jazz.  
Optimus Prime mutes for a while. Then, he asking Prowl and Jazz for lefting him alone. Now, he is thinking of everything.....

Meanwhile, Sari is rushing into her room, laying down on her bed and crying, hugging a pillow. Tasha, Rina and Melly are moving toward her, persuading her.  
"Sari, I hope you can take of this. Optimus is not loving you anymore and you need to...." said Melly.  
"What else do you want to say? Optimus is my lover and I can't forget him at all. I'm really loving him," scolded Sari.  
"But why does he kissed that spider-robot?" asked Tasha. Sari mutes for a while, then she is crying.  
"I think we need to left her alone. Sari is needing some moral support," said Rina.  
Her friends are lefting Sari from her room, closing the door.  
"You're right, Rina. Previously, there are lots of suicidal cases involving the break-up relationship," said Melly.  
"And most of them are girls," said Tasha.  
They're mute for a while, then they're shocked when they're imagine something.

**_"Why does Sari stops crying?" asked Rina.  
Tasha is holding the doorknob and rotating it and the door is open. They're shocked when they're see......  
Sari is laying on her bed, unconsciously with one bottle of poison on her hand. That makes all of them are rushing toward her, waking her up.  
"Melly, do something!" screamed Tasha.  
"Sari is dead. We cannot do anything," said Melly._**

All of them are shocked. And they're heard nothing that happen.  
"Hey, why does Sari stiops crying?" asked Rina.  
All of them are shocked of her word. That thing heard like a Deja Vu. They're opening the door harshily and....  
"Sari, are you allright? We want to help you!" screamed all of them.  
They're shocked and see Sari is sleeping nicely. They're sighing in relief. Luckily Sari not suicide herself.

They're walking out from her room, sitting on the sofa, watching television. Jetfire and Jetstorm are walking toward them.  
"What was happen to Sari?" asked Jetfire.  
"Does she is allright?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Optimus betrayed her," said Tasha.  
"How?"  
"He is in love with one spider-robot, then he makes Sari felt jealousy of him," said Rina.  
"But.... what if Sari fall in love with one of you?" asked Melly.  
"No, thanks," said the jet-twins.  
"I think they're just want Sari as their friends," whispered Tasha to Melly.  
"Okay...." said Melly. "What if we tried....."  
"Tried of what?" asked Prowl suddenly, Jazz is along with him too.  
"Where's Bumblebee?" asked Tasha.  
"Bumblebee is injured," said Jazz.  
"But how does he..... what was happen to him?"  
Jazz is telling Tasha how does Bumblebee falling down from the tree after Optimus Prime 'pushed' him down. That makes Tasha's eyes filled with tears and.....  
"BUMBLEBEE!!" screamed Tasha, she is running toward the medic-room, she see Bumblebee is laying on that bed.  
"He's okay, kid," said Ratchet.  
"Really? Please, you need to save him! I'm really love him!" screamed Tasha.  
"Don't worry about that, kid. I've healed him and he is online,"  
"He is online?"  
"I mean, he is alive,"  
That makes Tasha is climbing up to the bed and hugging on Bumblebee's head.  
"Bumblebee, please tell me that I'm really love you. And you don't want to left me, right, Bumblebee?"  
That makes his optical is brighting.....  
"Tasha,..." said Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, you're alive! You're alive!" screamed Tasha, kissing him.  
"I don't know what am I want to say when I need to left you,"  
"Bumblebee, please don't say like that. I'm really love you. I don't want you to left me,"  
"Me too,"  
They're kissing each other, Rina and Melly are walking toward them.  
"What the nice couple, Tasha," said Rina.  
"Hey who told you to go here?" scolded Tasha.  
"Now, you know that Bumblebee is really love you," said Prowl.  
"Crazy! This is making this scene rocks!" said Jazz.  
"But I want to ask you something, why am I not being with you like Tasha with Bumblebee and Rina with Jazz?" asked Melly.  
That makes Prowl lefting the scene.  
"Melly, why are you saying like that?" asked Rina.  
Melly is realising something and.... **Prowl! What am I said to him?  
**She is running away from them. Meanwhile, Sari is awake, walking toward them.  
"Where's Melly?" asked Sari.  
"She is apologizing to Prowl," said Rina.  
"She hurted him, not like me and Bumblebee, right?" asked Tasha, then she is kissing him once again.  
"Yeah, and why are you looking so cheeky?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Why are you saying like that?"  
Sari is walking away from them. She know that Tasha's word had hurted her as she is still hurted due to Optimus Prime being unfatihful to her. She is stops her move at the balcony of one room, closing the sliding window and crying, grieving of her sad life.

Meanwhile, Melly is walking toward Prowl, she is talking to him something. Prowl is sleeping upside down on the tree.  
"Prowl, I know that you're hurted but please forgive me. I'm not mean to hurt you," said Melly.  
"But why are you saying like that?" asked Prowl.  
"Prowl..." Melly is climbing up toward him, then she is holding one branch to get after him but she suddenly falling down thus Prowl is grabbing her. They're fall in one lovely hug.  
"Thanks, Prowl..." said Melly, then she is kissing him., sleeping on his chestplate.  
"I'm forgiving you," The ninja-bot is comforting her, hugging her tightly to prevent her from falling.  
"Are you sure that you're forgiving me?"  
"I know, all the humans always make a mistake, even the smallest one. But I forgive you as I'm really...."  
"Really what?"  
Prowl blushes, then he is mutes.  
"Say it, Prowl. I know that you're loving me," said Melly.  
Then, Prowl is kissing her. "I love you, Melly,"  
Melly replying his kiss, then she is hugging him. "I love you too, Prowl,"  
They're hang-sleeping on that tree lovely under the full moon and cold night.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jika cinta berbicara  
Hati ku kau percaya  
Usia dewasa mengajar erti cinta  
Apalah aku diam tak mampu  
Terbatas cinta kerna norma dan Dogma  
Ketulusan hati menjadi tanda tanya  
Kenapa aku semakin pilu_

(Translated in English)  
_If the love is talking  
You'll believe of my heart  
This age had teached us of the meaning of love  
What am I too quiet and can't afford  
Our love had been blocked of norma and dogma  
The sincerity of heart will be a question  
Why am I always been sad?_

Back to Tasha and Bumblebee....  
Tasha is really in coldness. Bumblebee is taking her into the living room, then they're sitting side by side on the sofa.  
"Bumblebee, do you want... some oil?" asked Tasha.  
"Sure, I'm really thirsty," said Bumblebee.  
Tasha giggles then she is walking to the kitchen, and she walking to him bringing some cup of oil. He drinking it.  
"It's tasty," said the bee. "Tasty as you,"  
"What do you say?" asked Tasha, then she is climbing up to him and teasing him.  
"Okay, Tasha. I'm surrender. But you want to say that you're really love me," said Bumblebee.  
"Okay, I love you,"  
Then, they're get their lips closer and closing their eyes to feel what are they faced for.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dan atas nama cinta  
Terlahir aku melihat dunia  
Demi jiwa ruang batinku  
Kau adalah pendamping jiwaku  
Oh…._

(Translated in English)  
_And in the name of love  
I'm born into this world  
And for my own soul's sake  
You're always be with me  
oh..._

Meanwhile, Jazz and Rina are walking toward one room. It is one room that specialised for Jazz himself. The room with white in colour. With some flashlights and disco ball and loud music that makes him feel cooler.  
"Jazz, while you want to get your move, can I ask you something?" asked Rina.  
"Say it," said Jazz.  
"I know that Tasha loved you and she don't like our relationship but..."  
"But what?"  
"Why do you like me? I'm such a tomboy girl that has nothing,"  
"You're so cool in me,"  
"Really?"  
"Look at you. You're so nice. I see you looking active. Maybe I can teach you metalikato,"  
"Metalikato? What's that?"  
"It is one martial art in Cybertron."  
"Okay, but... you promised to me, you need to fulfill it,"  
"I'm understand what do you need for,"  
Then, Jazz is switching on the music player while Rina is switching on the flashlights. There are some colourful lights flashing and loud dance music is playing.  
"Do you want to dance with me?" asked Jazz.  
"Sure," said Rina.  
Jazz is holding her hand and kissing it softly. Then, Rina is holding him and starts dancing. They're get their love-dance along the music and they're feel that is something is arrive between them.  
"Tasha, do you love me?"  
"Me? I...love you...."  
They're get themselves in one hug and they're staring each other.  
"Jazz..."  
"Rina..."  
They're fall in their hug and what the hot of them when they're whispering their name and love-word to their lover.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kan usia dewasa mengajar erti cinta  
Ketulusan hati menjadi tanda tanya  
Apalah aku diam tak mampu_

(Translated in English)  
_This age had teached us of the meaning of love  
The sincerity of heart will be a question  
What am I too quiet and can't afford_

Meanwhile, Sari is standing at the balcony of one room. She is thinking of that moment when Optimus Prime being unfaithful with her. I hope that you can be with her, Optimus. I'm nothing for you. Yeah, nothing, nothing and nothing....  
"What are you thinking for?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus, I want to keep my mind from..." said Sari.  
"From what? You think that I'm being unfaithful with you as I'm with that...."  
"I know that you're love her but can you not to show your affection to her in front of me,"  
"I know it, my love... But can you tell me what the thing that makes you loving me?"  
Then, Sari is walking toward him and touching his cheek softly then she kissing it and hugging him.  
"You're caring to me, big guy. I can't tell you how much that I'm very love you,"  
"Me too, Sari," Then, he is kissing his lover and comforting her. "I love you, baby,"  
"Baby?"  
"Yeah, you're so cute for me,"  
Then, their lips are meet and their eyes are closen slowly, when some cold wind blowing across them, they're hugging their lover tightly to make themselves warmer.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dan atas nama cinta  
Terlahir aku melihat dunia  
Demi jiwa ruang batinku  
Kau adalah pendamping jiwaku  
Dan atas nama cinta  
Terlahir aku melihat dunia  
Demi jiwa ruang batinku  
Kau adalah pendamping jiwaku  
Oh…._

(Translated in English)  
_And in the name of love  
I'm born into this world  
And for my own soul's sake  
You're always be with me  
And in the name of love  
I'm born into this world  
And for my own soul's sake  
You're always be with me  
oh..._

All of them are get themselves into their own love-world and they're get their nap in each place that they're. Prowl and Melly are hang-sleeping on the tree while Bumblebee and Tasha are sleeping on the sofa which Tasha is sleeping on his chestplate. Jazz and Rina are sleeping on one bed, they're looking closer in one hug while Optimus Prime and Sari are sleeping in one room, she is sleeping on his headplate and get their lips meet.

* * *

At the next day, Sari, Tasha, Rina and Melly are going to get themselves in one park in Detroit city. They're arrive there by their lovers (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz) then the Autobots are transforming into the robot mode.  
"I think we need to get ourselves away from your own conflict that we got," said Tasha.  
"Yeah, we're always fighting and grieving for our lover, Is that wrong if we're get ourselves enjoyed?" asked Sari.  
All of the girls are walking along the park while Optimus Prime and his friends are looking over them.  
"Bossbot, can I following Tasha?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Allright, but you need to take care after them. If anything happen to them, tell me," said Optimus Prime.  
Bumblebee is walking away from them and he is walking along the park and.... he stops his move when he see somebot. She is Blackarachnia.  
"What are you staring for?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"I'm just looking for you," said Bumblebee.  
Then, she is looking over surounding and she see Optimus Prime is talking something with Prowl and Jazz. She is grabbing Bumblebee and whispering something.  
"You need to hide me somewhere. Hurry!" said Blackarachnia.  
"But why? I don't know it," said Bumblebee."  
They're running along the forest nearby and the bee is hiding her into one well.  
"You don't need to go anywhere. I'll coming soon," said Bumblebee, lefting the scene.  
"Hey! Come back here, Autobot!" scolded Blackarachnia.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee is rushing toward Optimus Prime.  
"Bumblebee, where are you going? Where's that girls?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, I think you need to explain everything into one wishing well. I hope your dream will be come true," said Bumblebee.  
"What are you talking about? Are you day-dreaming?"  
The bee is pushing his leader away from the scene, then he telling something to Prowl.  
"Actually, I did this as I remember of Prime having affair with that spider-bot," said Bumblebee.  
"But what the relation of Prime with wishing well?" asked Prowl.  
"You'll know it later,"  
"Crazy! I want to know it," said Jazz.

At the same time, Optimus Prime is arrive at the wishing well (that Bumblebee hidden Blackarachnia inside) then he is staring over it deeply. He thinking of his moment when he was with his ex-lover, Elita-One.  
**Primus, I want to know why am I always be in misfortune? Elita and I are good friends and we're looking like a perfect match, unfortunately, Sentinel always be with us and we're cannot be together until... why are you took her away from me? I'm always blamed over myself for her death and she became a spider-robot. I don't know what am I want to do right now..... and... I want to say that I'm really loving Elita, even she's dead..... and I want her to know that I'm also loving someone, she is a human and she is really waiting for me for several years for me. I'm really loving her and I can't tell both of them that I have someone else.... but I need to choose between them... Blackarachnia or Sari... Primus, you need to help me from now... I'm really confused!!**

A few minutes later, Optimus Prime had lefting the scene. Blackarachnia is moving out from that well and trying to find after Optimus Prime until....  
"Optimus?"  
"Elita?"  
They're looking their lover each other.  
"Optimus, as you really honest to me that you've..."  
"Elita, sorry for saying this but I have someone else..."  
"You mean, that human that she ran from us?"  
"Does you mean, Sari?"  
"Maybe.... but why are you looking so sad?"  
"Actually, I..."  
Suddenly... there is something is hitting Optimus Prime by kicking and punching him. That makes Blackarachnia shocked thus she trying to stop them from keep fighting.  
Actually, Sentinel Prime is rushing there as he see Optimus Prime is having affair with Blackarachnia.  
"Listen here, Optimus. You're not have a chance to be with her! She's mine!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"Why are you saying like that, Sentinel? She also my friend too," said Optimus Prime.  
"Guys, why are you fighting. I want you to stop fighting!!" scolded Blackarachnia.  
"Elita, you need to get out from here, now!" said Optimus Prime.  
"You don't need to get out. You need to listen to me. Optimus is a mad-bot. He's got a trauma for your death," said Sentinel Prime.  
"How dare you saying to Elita like that!"  
"You say what? Elita? You called her Elita? She is Blackarachnia! Blackarachnia! Your Elita is dead in the tragedy a few stellar cycles ago, do you remember?"  
That makes Optimus Prime shocked. "Elita... is ...dead?"  
"Yeah, she's dead,"  
"You're lying, Sentinel! She is Elita! She is alive!!"  
"She is Blackarachnia, you remember. She is not Elita-One!!"  
"It can't be... it can't be.... IT CAN'T BE!!"  
Optimus Prime fainted in the scene. Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are rushing toward them, lifting him up.  
"Sentinel, what are you doing with Prime?" asked Jazz.  
"Nothing, but I want to explain Optimus that Elita-One is dead. That's all," said Sentinel prime.  
"But you cannot do to him like that. He got a trauma of Elita's death," said Prowl.  
"So, what?" Sentinel Prime is lefting them at all, transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting the scene.  
"Prime, are you allright?" asked all that Autobots, waking Optimus Prime up but he is still fainted. Blackarachnia is lefting the scene slowly. Prowl is staring over her, and he is thinking of something....

At night, Blackaracnia is standing at one place. Prowl is coming there from behind.  
"Are you waiting for Prime?" asked Prowl.  
"You?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I want to ask you, you was Elita-One, right?"  
"Yeah, but that was a history,"  
"Prime is really need you. You need to meet him,"  
"But what about Sentinel?"  
"I'll fix it with Jazz later. You need to go to Optimus and trying to get him up,"  
"Okay, if you think it is the best,"  
Blackarachnia is lefting the scene while Prowl is looking over the moon, he think that Optimus Prime will understand of the fate that he got,

A hours later..  
Blackarachnia is arrive at one place which Optimus Prime is there, he is crying of his fate that Elita-One is gone from him forever.....  
"Optimus, I want to..." said Blackarachnia.  
"Stay away from me, Blackarachnia," said Optimus Prime. "Sentinel is right. I'm not for you,"  
"No, he is jealousy of ours,""  
"Really?"  
"You're born for me,"  
Optimus Prime is standing opposite her, hugging her.  
"And do you know that I'm really missed you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"But why are you still crying?" asked Blackarachnia.  
He is drying his tears. "I need to say that we need to break-up. I'm not for you and I have someone else to be with me,"  
"You say what?" Blackarachnia is crying, keep herself away from him. Optimus Prime is rushing there, persuading her.  
"Listen here, Blackarachnia... I..uh.. I want to say that we need to break-up,"  
"Optimus, how dare you hurted me! I'm really loved you!!"  
"No... I don't love you...."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku terima ketentuan ini  
Engkau menghilang lenyap dari hariku  
Telahku tinggalkan Memori Silamku itu  
Tidak ku biarkan Hidupku dibelit pilu  
Walaupun duka menampar dada  
Walau sepi mencalar hati  
Rindu ku terhenti_

(Translated in English)  
_I accepted this destiny  
You're disappeared at all from my day  
I've lefted my past memories  
I'm not let my life being in sadness  
Even the sadness touched my heart  
Even the loneliness hurted me  
My love had been stopped_

That makes Blackarachnia is crying. "How dare you release me to Sentinel. I'm not loving him,"  
"But he loves you,"  
"I don't know how am I want to say but.... I just want you, Optimus,"  
Then, there is something arrive toward them, thus Blackarachnia is lefting Optimus Prime.  
"Blackarachnia, where are you going?"  
Actually, Sari is flying with her jet-pack, landing toward his shoulder and looking over him.  
"Why are you looking pale, big guy?" asked Sari.  
"Nothing... but I just want to forget my ex-lover," said Optimus Prime.  
Sari is thinking something. Now, I know that Optimus had someone else before. But who?  
"Who was her?"  
"Elita-One. Now, she is Blackarachnia,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku pinggirkan sayu  
Yang merundum kalbuku  
Kasih dulu ku biar berlalu  
Ku pinggirkan lara  
Yang bertaut di jiwa  
Ku teruskan hidup tanpa dia  
Padam nyala patah tumbuh  
Hilangkan berganti cinta tiba,  
cinta pergi Biar di asal ku nanti_

(Translated in English)  
_I lefted the grieveness  
That makes my heart ruined  
I let my last love been pasted  
I lefted my sadness  
That stucked in my soul  
I keep this life without her  
The blown up will be bright, the broken will be renewed  
The lost one will be replaced, the love comes  
The love goes, as long as I waiting_

"Who is her?" asked Sari.  
"She was my girlfriend. But she's dead in one tragedy when we were in Cybertron," said Optimus Prime.  
"And she wants you back?"  
"No, I'm breaking-up with her. Sentinel is very loving her,"  
"But you loving her, do you?"  
"I can't. I have you, Sari."  
"So, you want to love me only, not that spider-robot?"  
"I swear, I'm just loving you," Optimus Prime is kissing her.  
"As I'll replaced her in your heart," Sari is replying his kiss. They're looking nice.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Telahku tinggalkan Memori Silamku itu  
Tidak ku biarkan Hidupku dibelit pilu  
Walaupun duka menampar dada  
Walau sepi mencalar hati  
Rindu ku terhenti_

(Translated in English)  
_I've lefted my past memories  
I'm not let my life being in sadness  
Even the sadness touched my heart  
Even the loneliness hurted me  
My love had been stopped_

Without noticing something, Blackarachnia is staring over them, Looking over his ex-lover is kissing his girlfriend makes her shocked and sad. She is lefting the scene.  
Back to them....  
"But why are you still want her?" asked Sari.  
"She is blamed over me due to her dark-side," said Optimus Prime.  
"Now, she is forgiving you,"  
"But she cannot accept the reality that I'm loving you,"  
"At least, you tell me the truth,"  
"And you're understanding of my feeling,"  
"Now, I know..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku pinggirkan sayu  
Yang merundum kalbuku  
Kasih dulu ku biar berlalu  
Ku pinggirkan lara  
Yang bertaut di jiwa  
Ku teruskan hidup tanpa dia_

(Translated in English)  
_I lefted the grieveness  
That makes my heart ruined  
I let my last love been pasted  
I lefted my sadness  
That stucked in my soul  
I keep this life without her_

In a few moments later, Optimus Prime is looking over the sky. He is thinking of something.  
"What are you thinking for, big guy?" asked Sari.  
"Just you," said Optimus Prime.  
"Really? Don't lying me,"  
"I'm not lying you,"  
"You need to swear to me that you'll always loving me,"  
"Okay, girl..."  
Now, he is giving her one lovely kiss. "I swear that I'm always loving you, Sari,"  
"Okay, and I swear that I'm always loving you,"  
They're get their lips meet and they're locking it for a minute.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku lupakan mu jua di sini  
Sedang kau pergi menjauhi  
Ku pinggirkan sayu  
Yang merundum kalbuku  
Kasih dulu ku biar berlalu  
Ku pinggirkan lara  
Yang bertaut di jiwa  
Ku teruskan hidup tanpa dia  
Padam nyala patah tumbuh  
Hilangkan berganti cinta tiba,  
cinta pergi Biar di asal ku nanti_

(Translated in English)  
_I forgetting you at all here  
While you're gone from me  
I lefted the grieveness  
That makes my heart ruined  
I let my last love been pasted  
I lefted my sadness  
That stucked in my soul  
I keep this life without her  
The blown up will be bright, the broken will be renewed  
The lost one will be replaced, the love comes  
The love goes, as long as I waiting_

"At least, I know that you're can take over her and I can't worry about it," said Optimus Prime.  
"Are you sure that you want to forget her and be with me forever?" asked Sari.  
"Yes, I can,"  
"Really?"  
"Am I've lying you?"  
They're giggling each other, and lefting the place. return to AutoParadise, moving into their room.  
Then, they're sleeping side by side. Sari is sleeping cutely but Optimus Prime is thinking of Blackarachnia, but he want to forget her.  
**I'm sorry, Blackarachnia. I need to forget you. You're not for me. I'm not loving you as I have someone else... Please forgive me....**

* * *

At the next day, Sari, Tasha, Rina and Melly are walking out from AutoParadise. They're decide to wait for their lover. Then, the Autobots are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. That makes girls are screaming for them.  
"Optimus, where are we want to go?" asked Sari.  
"Maybe we need to go to..." said Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus Prime!"  
"Hey, who's saying that?" asked Melly..  
"He is Ultra Magnus," said Sari.  
Ultra Magnus is walking toward them.  
"Optimus Prime, how much long that I need to wait for you? We're searched for you but where are you going?" asked Ultra Magnus.  
"I'm sorry, commander. But I want to say that I've got a trauma, Elita's death," said Optimus Prime.  
"You disappeared because of her death?"  
"Yeah, but now I understand that Elita is gone. But she become Blackarachnia and she don't want to meet me again,"  
"But why?" asked Sari.  
"She knew that I've someone," Optimus Prime is kissing Sari. "It's you, Sari,"  
"Really?"  
"And.. I have something to tell you,"  
That makes all the Autobots and girls are cannot wait for that words. Optimus Prime is knees down opposite Sari and....  
"Will you marry me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You say.... you want to get marry with me?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah...will you?"  
"I will,"  
All the Autobots and the girls are screaming and cheering.  
"Sari, I can't believe that you'll get marry! We're jealous of you!!" said Tasha.  
"Yeah. And I want to get marry too," said Rina.  
"Maybe one day, God will decide," said Melly.

Since after that, they're get their preparation for the marriage of Optimus Prime and Sari. The girls are get one beautiful wedding dress for Sari while Optimus Prime is trying to get his hologram mode to transform him into the human version. When it is activated, he has a blue hair, red shirt, blue trousers and black shoes. He looks handsome with yellow cap. The Autobots are get their preparation for set that marriage ceremony. It will held in three days more.

And the day is coming for....  
At the AutoParadise, all the Autobots are can't wait for that ceremony. Optimus Prime is patiently waiting for Sari.  
"Bossbot, where's Sari and that girls?" asked Bumblebee.  
'Maybe a few minutes later," said Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, they're coming!" said Prowl.  
"Solid. It will starts," said Jazz.  
There are girls are arrive there with one car. Sari is walking out from that car, she is wearing the white wedding dress, walking toward Optimus Prime. Following with Tasha, Rina and Melly, wearing white gown. That makes all the Autobots feels that is one sweet moment.  
"Sari, I'm really happy for living with you," said Optimus Prime.  
"Me too. We're swear that we want to stay together forever," said Sari.  
"Okay, let's get start it," said Melly.  
Then, there are two rings provided. Optimus Prime activating his hologram to get his human version. Then, both of that couple are holding that ring, and wearing to their lover and....

"STOP!" screamed someone. That makes everyone are shocked. Sentinel Prime is walking toward them. Optimus Prime is 'return' to his robot version.  
"Sentinel, what's wrong?" asked Optimus Prime. Sentinel Prime is slapping him. All of them shocked.  
"I don't want to say this but this is too much! Optimus, I want to say that you let your Elita to me. But why?"  
"Because you're always inteferent in our relationship. So, I thkink that you're very need her,"  
"But Elita is gone, you know?"  
"She is still Elita, even she is Blackarachnia,"  
"Just an excuses,"  
"Optimus, now you need to explain to me why are you disappeared for a long time," scolded Sari.  
"Now, you need to explain to her, buddy," said Sentinel Prime.  
Optimus Prime looks doubtful. He want to explain but he don't know why he mutes.  
"Allright, everyone. I disappeared for 4 years because my trauma of Elita's death. And she as Blackarachnia, I return to her, but I just want to apology to her, and she forgives me. So, I don't want to tell you more about it," said Optimus Prime.  
"What about her? You want to dump her?" scolded Sentinel Prime, then he want to slap him but.....  
Blackarachnia stops him.  
"Why are you want to slap him? He'd tell the truth," said Blackarachnia.  
"Why are you want to depend on this guy?" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
And suddenly, Sentinel Prime is accidentally stabbing her, but actually he wants to stab Optimus Prime but Blackarachnia is keep him away and.....  
That spider-robot is falling down on the ground. Optimus Prime is get her up.  
"Blackarachnia, keep holding on.." said Optimus Prime.  
"I can't, Optimus. I know that I'm not for Sentinel.." said Blackarachnia.  
"Please don't saying like that. I need you right now,"  
"But you have that human..."  
"You mean..."  
Blackarachnia is dead. Sentinel Prime is keep blaming his buddy.  
"See? You're nothing! Elita is dead because of you! And she is also dead for protected you!!"  
"But she is really loving me," said Optimus Prime.  
"You say what?" asked Sentinel Prime.  
"She sacrificed herself for rescuing me,"  
"But you want to protect that human as she loved you?"  
Sari is involved in that case. She is shocked.  
"Now, what am I wanjt to do to you unless I don't want to involve in this matter," scolded Sari.  
"And you need to remember. You're such a small organic, he is a giant robot. You're sucks!!" said Sentinel Prime.  
"That's why I lefted here," said Optimus Prime, then he transforming into the vehicle mode and lefting the scene.  
Sari is running after him but she is falling on the ground, the bouquet is thrown out on the ground. She is crying, her friends are get her calm.  
**How dare you lefted me, Optimus. I swear that I don't want to love you, big guy... you're useless for me!**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Aku terima ketentuan ini  
Engkau menghilang lenyap dari hariku  
Aku menempuh liku dalam liku  
Tubuh langkah kesal lindungku  
Sepi kesepi panjang dan berbatu  
Pedih hancur lena dalam mimpiku  
Aku mendengar keluhan darimu  
Namun kini segala berlalu_

(Translated in English)  
_I accept this destiny  
You're disappeared from my heart  
I faced the diccicultilies in difficulties  
My soul is walking, the regret protects me.  
Lonely, and loneliness in long time and far away  
My kip is ruined badly in my dream  
I've heard all sigh from you  
But now everything had gone_

Optimus Prime is lefting the scene, then he followed by Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz. They're stop at one place, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Prime, why are you lefting us ?" asked Prowl.  
"That's why I lefted from AutoParadise," said Optimus Prime. "Sentinel is too much! He always get the old stories on me,"  
"But that's his behaviour," said Jazz.  
"But I can't take it when he say that Sari and I are worst couples!"  
"You're looking cute," said Bumblebee.  
"I don't want to say it all. But I need to left from here. And I don't want to return here,"  
"But what about Sari?" asked Prowl.  
"And that girls?" asked Jazz.  
Optimus Prime mutes for a while. **Sari, please forgive me. I don't mean to hurt you... that's all....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Cinta pertama hanya dirimu  
Cinta pertama mengajar aku  
Cinta pertama sekadar waktu  
Sedangkan aku mencintaimu  
Maafkan aku  
Maafkan aku  
Meluka hatimu_

(Translated in English)  
_The first love is only you  
The first love had teached me  
The first love is just a little time  
Even I'm really loving you  
Forgive me  
forgive me  
For hurting you_

That night, Optimus Prime is only looking over the moon.  
**Sari, I know that you're hurted of me, and I lefted you for nonsense reason. Now, you need to understand me that I love you, but there are lots of obstacles for us to unite our love, I know that it hurts you, but this is that I can do....  
**"Prime?" asked Prowl.  
"You're still thinking of Sari?" asked Jazz.  
"I don't know what happen to her," said Bumblebee.  
"She need to get calm," said Optimus Prime.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Kini ke mana tiada lagi hidup aku  
Hanya rintih meneman hari-hariku  
Biar bertahun ku inginkan tahu  
Kekal harum cinta padamu_

(Translated in English)  
_Now, where am I want to go?  
Only the grieving always be with me  
Even the years that I want that I know  
My love to you always forever_

Sari is keep crying in her room. Tasha, Rina and Melly are trying to calm her down.  
"Be calm, Sari. This is your fate that you need to face for," said Tasha.  
"But why it become like this? Optimus is everything. How dare he lefted me," scolded Sari.  
"It is all that blue robot (Sentinel Prime) fault!" said Rina.  
"But you can't blame him at all. Just look at you and Optimus. You're so small, he is too big, that's impossible to..." said Rina.  
"Optimus!! I'm really love you!! I love you!!"  
"Now, we're hurted her," said Melly.  
Sari is keep crying. **Optimus, only three words that I want you to know.. I love you....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Cinta pertama hanya dirimu  
Cinta pertama mengajar aku  
Cinta pertama sekadar waktu  
Sedangkan aku mencintaimu  
Aku perlukan Tuhan yang tahu  
Aku melara menentang waktu  
Maafkan aku dosa-dosaku  
Maafkan aku oh kasihku  
Maafkan aku  
Maafkan aku  
Maafkan aku  
Maafkan aku_

(Translated in English)  
_The first love is only you  
The first love had teached me  
The first love is just a little time  
Even I'm really loving you  
I need, only God knows  
I'm grieving, for being against time  
Forgive me for all my sins  
Forgive me my love  
Forgive me  
forgive me  
forgive me  
forgive me_

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is still thinking of Sari. His flashback of his moment with Sari before he lefted AutoParadise until he meet her once again and be in love together. Until he remembering of one incident when Sentinel Prime humiliated him in their marriage. That makes his marriage with Sari ruined.  
**I can't believe that this is only small matter that makes our relationship ruined. Sari, please forgive me. I'm really sinful to you... I don't know what else that I want to rewind my won mistakes that I've done. Primus, please forgive me....**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Cinta pertama hanya dirimu  
Cinta pertama mengajar aku  
Cinta pertama sekadar waktu  
Sedangkan aku mencintaimu  
Aku perlukan tuhan yang tahu  
Aku melara menentang waktu  
Maafkan aku dosa-dosaku  
Maafkan aku oh kasihku  
Maafkan aku  
Maafkan aku  
Maafkan aku  
Maafkan aku_

(Translated in English)  
_The first love is only you  
The first love had teached me  
The first love is just a little time  
Even I'm really loving you  
I need, only God knows  
I'm grieving, for being against time  
Forgive me for all my sins  
Forgive me my love  
Forgive me  
forgive me  
forgive me  
forgive me_

"Prime, are you not sleeping yet?" asked Prowl.  
"I can't, Prowl. Since that moment, I can't recharged myself," said Optimus Prime.  
"Are you still thinking of Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, she is grieving of me,"  
"But that girls can take care for her," said Jazz.  
"But I feel something will happen to them...."  
"What's that?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I don't know, but I hope Sari is allright,"

Meanwhile, Sari decide to return to the college with Tasha, Rina and Melly. They're lefting AutoParadise and they're swear for not return back there. Optimus Prime had hurted them and so his friends that they're loved for.

* * *

A few days later....  
Jetfire and Jetstorm are playing along the front yard of AutoParadise. They're stop playing when they're see something is flying across their home.  
"What's that, brother?" asked Jetfire.  
"Maybe the Decepticons," said Jetstorm.  
They're rushing into the home while the Decepticons are landing on the ground, transforming into the robot mode. Megatron is looking over surounding....  
All the Autobots (Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Blurr, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Bulkhead, Ratchet) and start to get a fight.  
"Where's the rest?" asked Megatron.  
"They're gone for a..." said Bulkhead, then he mutes for a minute.  
Then, Lugnut is get his explosive punch thus all of them are thrown out from their home. Ultra Magnus is starts attacking Megatron but Megatron stabs him over his chestplate thus makes Ultra Magnus offline at the scene. All the Autobots are rushing over theri commander.  
"How dare you killed him!" scolded Ratchet.  
"I know that you're too depend with him," said Megatron ,then he laughing. "Your commander is offline thus you need to knee down over me!"  
"Get back of your words, Megatron. We're really disrespect you!!" scolded Sentinel Prime. That makes Megatron gets his cannon and shoot him down.  
"And now... you need to respect over your new leader... MEGATRON!!!"

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading  
From all the things that we are but are not saying  
Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky and open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you  
For all the things that never died  
To make it through the night, love will find you_

Since after that, all the Autobots become a slave of the Decepticons. Megatron always scolding them if they're become lazy for doing the hard work. Not forget, they're always torturing the Autobots without any mercy.  
"And from now, the AutoParadise will be ours," said Megatron to all Decepticons. They're looking very excited.  
That makes Jetfire and Jetstorm are trying to object against them but Starscream is hanging Jetfire up to the building. Jetstorm is trying to get him down but the seeker is hooting thus he cannot flying. The Decepticons only looking over them for a minute.  
"Don't trying to object against us or... it will make you worst," said Megatron, smirks.

_What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

The Autobots are sleeping out of the AutoParadise. That's too cold out there, but they're cannot do anything as the Decepticons are take over their home. They're crying in their nap.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day  
This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace  
Shadows fade into the light I am by your side, where love will find you_

Bulkhead is trying to contact with Sari. She is in college.  
Sari answered it,  
"Hey, Sari!" said Bulkhead.  
"Bulkhead, is that you?" asked Sari.  
"Sari, I need your help. Actually, the..."  
The phone ended. Sari shocked trying to call him but....  
"Sari, what's wrong?" asked Tasha, walking toward her.  
"Bulkhead called me, but he disconnected it," said Sari.  
Actually, Lugnut had beat Bulkhead down when he see the bulky is calling Sari.  
"Don't be a lazy metals! You need to get up and do your work now!!" scolded Lugnut.

_What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

As fated for, Blurr is trying to get his work, suddenly Shockwave is shooting him down. Blurr is badly injured.  
"Now, you need to get up and do your work now," said Shockwave.  
"HowdareyoudidthistomeAreoyuhaveanymercyforus," said Blurr.  
"Even I'm not understanding of your words, but Im know that you're not qualificed to stay here anymore! Now, get up!!"  
Shockwave is beating Blurr. Ratchet is rushing there.  
"What are you doing with this bot, kid? You want him to die?" scolded Ratchet.  
That makes Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker are htting Ratchet in one massacre. Jetfire and Jetstorm are trying to stop them but Megatron catching them first.  
"If you want to release them..." said Megatron. "You need to be my mate first,"  
"We don't want it!" screamed the jet-twins.  
"You're so cruel for us," said Jetstorm.  
"How dare you objected against your leader!" Megatron is stabbing both of them thus they're looking weaker as some oil flowing out from the scars.

_Now that we're here, now that we've come this far  
Just hold on  
There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you  
For all my life, I am yours_

That night....  
Jetfire is grieving...  
**Primus, why are you took our commander away from us? Megatron is came here and he took over this paradise. He always tortured us and we're become their slave. We're don't know what are we want to do as Prime is gone at all. If he is here, maybe he can beat against them but.... They're too lot to fight for!  
**Jetstorm is looking over him.  
"Brother, we need to get patience. Primus will help us later," said Jetstorm.  
"Really?"  
"Maybe. But Primus is still with us,"

_What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is shocked when Prowl and Jazz are rushing over him.  
"Prime, there is a bad news for..." said Prowl.  
"What happen to Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"That's not about Sari," said Jazz.  
"Our commander (Ultra Magnus) is dead, Megatron killed him," said Prowl.  
"WHAT?" Optimus Prime shocked.  
"What the related with us," asked Bumblebee.  
"The Decepticons are took over AutoParadise. The rest of them are tortured," said Prowl.  
"We need to get them out from here! Transform and roll out!"  
All of them are transforming into the vehicle mode and rushing toward the AutoParadise.

_What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, baby, before it's too late  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

Meanwhile, the Decepticons are dragging the Autobots out from the home and they're feel the hotness of the sunshine.  
"Don't let them away!" scolded Megatron "They're not deserved to life long!"  
The Autobots are been tortured and the Decpeticons are only hearing their scream and suffferness. Nothing that can help the Autobots...

Until....  
"You cannot do that to the Autobots, Megatron!"  
"Who says that?" asked Megatron.  
There are four vehicles are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are arrive there.


	4. I'm With You

**"I'm sure you can't wait for the next story. You do?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Yeah, we can't wait to beat over the Decepticons," said Bumblebee, excited.  
"Ha... Bumblebee, don't trying to make a fuss," said Optimus Prime.  
"I know it, bossbot,"  
"But you're always to be like that," said Prowl.  
"But where's Sari? I haven't see her from this chapter?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"You've removed her thus she can go to the college, you remember?" asked Jazz.  
"Oh, mean! I forgot it. And Optimus Prime..."  
"What?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm sure you want to see her again,"  
"I know it,..."**

* * *

"You cannot do that to the Autobots, Megatron!"  
"Who says that?" asked Megatron.  
There are four vehicles are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are arrive there.  
"Damn Autobots! How dare you want to take over this house!" screamed Megatron.  
"This house is not belong to you, Megatron. It belong to us," said Optimus Prime.  
That makes all the Autobots are lefting the scene but some Decepticons are stopping them away. Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are start to get battle with the Decepticons.  
Optimus Prime and Megatron start their fight. That makes the house is become a battle zone.  
"You need to remember," said Optimus Prime. "AutoParadise is not yours, Megatron."

_I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

The rest of the Autobots are walking into the AutoParadise and hiding themselves there. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are fighting against the Decepticons.  
"Only one thing that you need to know," said Optimus Prime. "If Ultra Magnus is offline, that doesn't mean you can take over his place, I'll replaced him!"  
"Back out of your words, Prime! You're not deserved it!!" scolded Megatron.  
"Maybe you need to accept something from me."  
Optimus Prime take out his axe and starts attacking him.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on But I digress_

But Megatron gets his cannon and shoots him thus he falling down on the ground. But Optimus Prime doesn't give up to him. but he dares to attack Megatron once again. Bumblebee is fighting with Shockwave and always avoiding himself from him. Prowl is fighting with Starscream and his clones and triyngt o beat them down. Jazz is fighting with Blitzwing and starts attacking him with his pipe-rods. That battle makes all the Autobots hiding themselves in the house and looking over the battle.  
"I think Prime can win in this battle," said Jetfire.  
"I hope they can beat the Decepticons," said Jetstorm.  
"But do they can take it? They're only four, the Decepticons has 5," said Sentinel Prime.  
"Nothingcanwefaceforunlessfightingwiththem," said Blurr.  
Back to the battle, Optimus Prime is facing with Megatron, his optical is turning red, revenge had controlled him.  
"I can't let you to take over the AutoParadise!"  
He is attacking his enemy.

_I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate_

Both of the leaders are still fighting while the Autobots are almost beat the Decepticons down, Prowl finally beat Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker down one by one while Jazz is almost success to defeat Blitzwing after one hit from his pipe-rods. Bumblebee is still fighting with Shockwave. Then....  
One shoot from Shockwave makes Bumblebee injured. Optimus Prime shocked thus makes Prowl and Jazz are fighting against Shockwave.  
Now, the Autobot leader gets his focus to fight against Megatron. "I hope Primus know your evil deed thus he'll drag you to the hell!"  
"It never be, Prime!"

_I wrote the gospel on giving up (You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk (Prime donnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep Crashing not like hips or cars,  
No, more like p-p-p-parties_

Then, all of them are get their fight until there is one big tornado is arrive toward AutoParadise. That makes they're stop fighting but suddenly, Megatron gets his swords to stab Optimus Prime,  
luckily Optimus Prime, attacking him first. Prowl and Jazz are still fighting with Shockwave.  
"Remember, prime. You're never win," said Megatron.  
"Nothing that can stop me anymore, Megatron. I'm really ready for win," said Optimus Prime.  
They're keep fighting.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This bandwagon's full Please, catch another_

That makes the rest of the Autobots are rushing out from AutoParadise and the Decepticons are shocked of the scene. Ratchet is attacking Shockwave then Prowl and Jazz are helping them to beat him down. Sentinel Prime gets his sword and shield to fight against Blitzwing, which he is awake. Blurr is fighting against Starscream and his clones with the jet-twins.

_I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate_

"Megatron, you'll be finished by me," said Optimus Prime, then he gets his axe up and some light from it hitting Megatron thus some he got some blast. Then, all the Autobots are get themselves around Megatron.  
"Okay..you won... but... I'll back!" said Megatron then he attacking all of them with his fusion cannon, luckily nobody injured.  
"Decepticon, retreat!!" screamed Megatron.  
"You can't get away from me!" screamed Optimus Prime, then one strike from him is hitting Megatron down.  
All the Autobots are ready to beat him.

_Yeah Whoa-oh_

_All the bots who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the cons whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Fight, until your lungs give out_

"Autobots, fight!"  
All the Autbots starts attacking the Decepticons. That makes the Decepticons can't take of them thus they're decide to transform into the vehicle mode and lefting the scene.  
But.. Megatron is still there.  
"You need to beware, Prime! I'll return to ruin you and take over AutoParadise!!" screamed Megatron.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race (Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race (Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race (Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race (Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race_

"He's so unregretful," said Bumblebee.  
"We need to finish him, Prime!" screamed Prowl.  
Optimus Prime gets his axe once again and attacking Megatron until he looking light injured.  
"Now, you need to face the reality, AutoParadise is not belong to you," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I'll get it one day! I swear!!" screamed Megatron.

_I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are, oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate_

Optimus Prime is attacking him again, this time, Megatron transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene.  
"I'LL BE BACK, PRIME!! I'LL FINISH YOU DOWN!!"  
But Optimus Prime ignores his words. He sighed in relieve.  
Then, all the Autobots are rushing toward him and hugging him tightly. AutoParadise and the Autobots are safe. Optimus Prime is back and he decide to stay there as he need to afford his new responsibility replacing Ultra Magnus.

* * *

"Okay, team. This time, I not move out from this paradise. I know that I need to afford this new responsbility," said Optimus Prime.  
"That's good, Prime. You realised what do you need to do," sai Ratchet.  
"That's our bossbot, right?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I salute him, brother," said Jetfire.  
"Me too," said Jetstorm.  
Optimus Prime giggles for a while. he is looking over the window, there is one black sky with some stars.  
**This time, I need to afford my new responsibility as the leader of the Autobots. They're really need me as commander is offline... Now, I need to take this even I...**  
"What else do you think for, my buddy?" asked Sentinel Prime.  
"I'm just thinking of my future, what else that I need to face for..." said Optimus Prime.  
"Well.. I want to ..."  
"To what?"  
"You remember of the moment when I cancelled your marriage with her?"  
"It is still haunting my drive,"  
"I want to... to..."  
"You want to apology, Sentinel?"  
Sentinel Prime mutes for a while.  
"Okay, I want to apology to you... as I hurted you," said Sentinel Prime, shaking his friend's hand.  
"Okay, I forgive you... as long as you still be kind with the organics," said Optimus Prime.  
Sentinel Prime releases his hand from him. "Organics? They're sucks! I don't want to talk to you more," He is lefting the scene.  
Optimus Prime only shaking his head slowly. **Sentinel... Sentinel.. how much long he will stay here? Maybe he is not longer here...  
**"Prime?" asked Prowl.  
"Prowl, why are you come here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, what if we..."  
"We take Sari and her friends back here? I'm really missed Tasha. She's awesome for me," said Bumblebee.  
"Crazy! That idea remembering me of Rina. What does she doing right now?" asked Jazz.  
Prowl mutes for a while. **Melly, where are you now....  
**"Bumblebee, you take Sari and her friends back here. Prowl, you need to take care after Bumblebee. I feel something will happen to him," Optimus Prime gives an order.  
Both of the Autobot are transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting AutoParadise.

meanwhile, in college..  
Sari and Tasha are walking into their hostel. Rina and Melly are watching television.  
"Hey, girls! Do you have any work to solve?" asked Melly.  
"No," replied Tasha.  
Sari is walking into her room and she is opening the curtain of the wondow. She see....  
"Bumblebee?"  
"Hey, Sari! Tasha is here?" asked Bumblebee, from outside.  
"What are you doing here? Are you going to die?"  
"Tasha is here?"  
Sari is rushing out from her room, calling all of her friends.  
Then, all of them are rushing back to that room, they're shocked when they're see Bumblebee and Prowl are outside.  
"Bumblebee, why are you come here?" asked Rina.  
"Prime asked all of you to come back to AutoParadise," said Prowl.  
"Back to AutoParadise? What's wrong?" asked Melly.  
"The Decepticon had took over AutoParadise. We need your help to keep our home from them,"  
"Sari, I think the Decepticon will take over your home. We need to follow them," said Rina.  
"But I don't want to see.." said Sari.  
"You don't want to see Optimus?" asked Melly.  
Sari mutes for a while. "Yeah..."  
"Optimus understood of you. Maybe he'll planning something to you," said Tasha.  
"Allright, but I want to go home after I meet him,"  
"You can't, Sari. We need to stay there," said Prowl.  
Sari finally surrender to the Autobots. All of the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode while the girls are walking down into the ground floor toward these Autobots, they're lefting the scene.

In their way to the AutoParadise, something had watching them......  
From the air, there is one ice attack that makes the road slippery. That makes Bumblebee brakes suddenly, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Why are you stop here?" asked Tasha,.  
"Something is coming," said Bumblebee.  
Prowl is transforming into the robot mode, looking over surounding.  
"The Decepticons!!" said Prowl, shocked. All of them are shocked too.  
Four jet-planes are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Starscream gets his shock blast to attack Bumblebee, shooting with his electrical stinger. Prowl is starts his action against Skywarp and Thundercracker. Blitzwing is finding after those girls, they're running from the scene, hiding in the forest nearby. They're gasped as they're see the Decepticons like want to get after them.  
"Sari, you need to do something. Maybe they're want us," said Tasha.  
"yeah, if Bumblebee and Prowl are defeated by them, what are we gonna do now," said Rina.  
Then, Blitzwing is finding them, thus all of them are getting themselves away unfortunately, Blitzwing had caught Tasha first. That makes her screaming loudly, notices Bumblebee. The bee is shooting him with his electric stinger but the triple changer's ice atatck makes him frozen. Tasha screaming of him trying to get away. Sari, Rina and Melly are running away then they're shocked when....  
Sari turning back to the scene, activating her robotic mode at attack Blitzwing. She finally releasing Tasha but she is light injured, after she been hitted by the seekers.  
"What are we want to do?" asked Melly.  
Then, there are one fire truck and one white car are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
Optimus Prime and Jazz are attacknig against Starscream and Blitzwing respectively. Prowl and Bumblebee are attacking the seeker's clones. The Autobots are finally defeated Decepticons down.  
"We'll return, Auto-fools! We're never give up!" said Starscream, transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene after the rest are transforming into the vehicle mode and flying away.  
Then,....  
"Sari ,are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime, rushing over her.  
"She's okay, Optimus. But she need some treatment," said Melly.  
"Okay, girls. We need to get back into AutoParadise. The Decepticons are trying to find you,"  
All the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode, take that girls away and lefting the scene.....

At the same time, Megatron scolding Starscream and Blitzwing for theri failure to get that girls.  
"You damn Decepticons! I want all of that human girls. They'll be my bail for our plan to take over AutoParadise," scolded Megatron.  
"But they're have their own guardian. The Autobots are alvayz be vith them," said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"You say the Autobots are their guardian? That's not the excuses!!"  
"So, you want both of us to keep watching over them and take them here, Megatron?" asked Starscream.  
"It could be right..." said Megatron. "And I want both of you get that human girls and bring them to me!!"

That night, at AutoParadise....  
The Autobots are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
Optimus Prime put down Sari on her bed and looking over him. She is wake up slowly.  
"Where am I?" asked her.  
"You're in AutoParadise," said Optimus Prime.  
She is wake up thus she is looking over him, mad. "Listen here, Optimus. You've hurted me so we're don't have any relationship anymore!"  
Sari is lefting all of them. Optimus Prime is get after her.  
Now, she is standing aginst the balcony on her room. She is looking over the half-moon.  
Are you serious to own me, Optimus? I think not. Our marriage failure makes me to refuse you. But why are you always be with me. And I'm always thinking of you. I don't know why but you're everything for me...  
Optimus Prime is walking behind her. "Sari,"  
She is looking behind her and... "What do you want, big guy?"  
"Okay, I think you're very hate me but I want to say that..."  
"You want to make-up with me? Sorry! Sentinel is hate our relationship and that spider-robot is trying to own you, so I don't want to involve in your own love-story,"  
"Sari, listen to me. Sentinel said like that because... he want something perfect,"  
"Perfect like what?"  
"Perfect as.. uh... you need to ask him. I don't know what does he mean,"  
"Are you lying me, big guy?"  
"No, Sari. I'm telling you the truth,"  
"And.. what about the spider-robot?"  
"She's dead. And I finally forget her,"  
"That's good if you say like that,"  
"You think it's a nice to do?"  
"Sorry, big guy,"

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I m in heaven,  
feeling high I don t want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl._

They're mute for a while, looking over the sky,  
"Sari, have you remember of something?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Remember of what?" asked Sari.  
"I mean, our moment when we're having a party,"  
"You mean, when I need to insert to the closet and you kissed me there. That's so romantic scene!"  
"I'm really like that scene. When we're get our lovely kiss, there was something came over us. I don't know what is it,"  
"But I know it," Sari is kissing her lover after she activating her jet-pack and flying up to his head, then she is placing her head on him.  
"It is... love,"said her.  
"Love?" He is shocked.  
"Yeah, the love had united us at all,"  
"If love is united us, why are we always break-up?"  
"That's a challenge for someone caled 'lovers', it makes he/she really intent to love someone that he/she loved,"

_I don t wanna run away,  
baby you re the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
I just wanna die in your arms_

_Here tonight_

"Three words for you, Sari," Optimus Prime is kissing her softly. "I love you,"  
Sari replying his kiss. "I love you too. And I want to be with you forever,"  
"Me too," They're get their lips meet and feel their own love.

_Hey baby, when we are together,  
doing things that we love.  
Everytime you're near I feel like I m in heaven,  
feeling high I don t want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl._

Meanwhile, Tasha is walking toward Bumblebee, sitting on his lap.  
"Bumblebee, are you injured after you defeated the Decepticons?" asked Tasha.  
"I'm not injured," said Bumblebee, then he is screaming for some little pain.  
"Are you lying me?"  
"No, I'm hurted if you been hurted by the Decpeticons,"  
"You want to tease me, right, Bumblebee?"  
Tasha is climbing up to his head, tickling him thus he laughing and trying to tickle her back. They're laughing together.

_I don t wanna run away,  
baby you re the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
I just wanna die in your arms_

"You want to say anything to me?" asked Tasha.  
"Not," said Bumblebee, then he is smiling.  
"You cheated me! You want to say something!"  
"Okay," Then, the bee is giving her one kiss. "I love you, Tasha,"  
Tasha is replying his kiss. "I love you too, Bumblebee. I love you!"  
She is sleeping on his chestplate while the bee is sleeping on the sofa, comforting her, patting her.

_I don t want to run away,  
I want to stay forever,  
through Time and Time.  
No promises_

Rina and Jazz are playing with their love-dance in their room. Rina looks dizzled, thus she is laying on her bed. Jazz is moving closer to her.  
"Jazz, why are you staring to me like that?" asked Rina.  
"You're the most beautiful girl that I ever seen, nice girl," said Jazz.  
"Really? Even I'm a tomboy?'  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm a girl, but my act like a boy. Now, you can look at me. I'm wearing casual clothes and I'm looking so harsh not like the other girls,"  
"But you're special to me,"  
"Really, Jazz? Makesure you not to left me even I'm having to be like this,"  
Jazz is hugging her tightly and holding her hands. Rina gasped for a while thus she let her lover to be kissed by him.

_I don t wanna run away,  
I don t wanna be alone  
No Promises  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
now and forever my love_

_No promises_

"I don't want to be like this, Jazz. I don't want," said Rina.  
"Crazy! You have your own sweet voice," whispered Jazz.  
"But I can't be like this,"  
"You're so special to me, Rina. You need to be with me,"  
"So?"  
"I'll protect you,"  
"Thanks, Jazz," Rina is kissing him, hugging him. "I love you,"  
"I love you, girl,"  
They're giggle for a while, then they're get their kiss once again,....

_I don t wanna run away,  
baby you re the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
I just wanna die in your arms_

Meanwhile, Melly is walking toward Prowl's room. She see one big tree there. But she don't know what does it mean. She is waiting for him.  
"Are you waiting for me?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah, you. And is it your room?" asked Melly.  
"Yeah, actually I'm nature lover,"  
"Me too,"  
Melly is climbing up to the tree but she is falling down thus Prowl grabbing her, Prowl looking bringing Melly in bridal style.  
"Thanks, Prowl," said Melly.  
"Not at all," said Prowl, thus they're moving up to the tree. They're sitting on one big branch there.

_I don t wanna run away,  
baby you re the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,  
I just wanna die in your arms  
Here tonight._

"Prowl, I want to ask you something, but you need to be honest with me," said Melly.  
"I do so," said Prowl.  
"Do you love me?"  
Prowl mutes for a while.  
"Say it, Prowl. I want to hear all from you," said her.  
"I love you, Melly,"  
"And... I want to wish you something,"  
Melly is kissing him. "I'm really love you,"  
"And maybe you need to spend our time for..."  
"For what?"  
Melly is leaning against the tree while Prowl is hugging her tightly, giving her one soft kiss and they're get their lover to feel their affection with each of their touch and kiss. They're looking so cute when they're swearing of their love.

And.... all of these couples are ready for their own love-story and their love... is begin.....

* * *

At the next day, the girls are wake up and walking out from the AutoParadise. Those Autobot lovers are waiting for them.  
"Now, where are we want to go?" asked Tasha.  
"We want to take you somewhere. It's a nice wheather, right?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Okay, team. Today, we need to go to somewhere, but I can't mention where is it," said Optimus Prime.  
"Don't keep the secret too much, big guy," said Sari. "Just tell us,"  
"Okay, we'll take you to the concert that we took you before, you remember?"  
That makes Tasha, Rina and Sari are screaming and hugging one another.  
"But why are you involve me too?" asked Melly.  
"My lover, Melly," said Prowl. "I want to meet you for one private session,"  
"Oh, mean! That's too much!"  
"Come on, Melly. Prowl is loving you," said Sari.  
"Okay, if he is really loving me, I can't do anything,"  
"And now, I can't wait for my dance, Jazz teached me," said Rina.  
"I can't wait to see your move," said Jazz.  
Rina starts dancing there but Tasha is stopping her.  
"And what do you think about me?" asked Rina.  
"Solid," said Jazz.  
"Transform and roll out," Optimus Prime gives an order thus all of the Autobots are tranforming into the vehicle mode and take all the girls away lefting the AutoParadise.

After a few minutes, they're arrive at one place, transforming into the robot mode. All the girls are looking over surounding.  
"Where are we?" asked Sari.  
"At the concert that we went before," said Optimus Prime. "Do you remember it?"  
"I knew it!" said Rina.  
"But this time, I want to tell you something..." said Optimus Prime. "Sari, I have something to tell you,"  
"And we are also too," said Bumblebee.  
"Okay, let's starts our musical,"  
Then, those Autobots are getting their musical instrument to sing for. Optimus Prime become a vocalist while Bumblebee and Prowl are guitarist and bassist respectively. Jazz is become a keybordist.  
The music is playing. All the girls are enjoying of the introduction of that song.  
"It's sounds nice," said Tasha.  
"Optimus, I know you're really loving me..." said Sari.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Inilah impian hidupku  
Dan inilah mahunya hatiku  
Tercipta satu rasa ini untuk ku memilikimu  
Ku tahu diriku sukar untuk menyatakan semuanya  
Ku tahu hatiku selalunya ada untuk dirimu_

(Translated in English)  
_This is my dream  
And this is my heart want  
This feel is created for me to own you  
I know I'm too hard to explain you at all  
I know my heart always for you_

"I know that Bumblebee also be nice with me," said Tasha.  
"Not forget Jazz. He is very nice with me," said Rina.  
Melly mutes for a while.  
"What are you staring for?" asked Sari.  
'If we're talking, we're cannot focus of this song," said Melly.  
"You could be right,"  
"And Optimus is trying to tell you that he is very loving you," said Rina.  
Sari is only looking over him, fascinate of his sweet voice.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hatiku ini hanya untuk mu  
Cintaku ini milikmu untuk selamanya  
Lamaranku tulus bersamamu  
Kan ku temanimu hingga hujung pernafasan di langitku_

(Translated in English)  
_My heart is only for you  
My love is belong to you forever  
My proposal is very pure with you  
I'll be with you until the end of my breathe_

That makes Sari looking flying up to the sky and trying to find him. Now, all of her friends are trying to wake her up.  
"hey, Sari. Are you thinknig of Optimus?" asked Tasha.  
"Yeah," said Sari. "He's very kind with me,"  
"Please!"  
"But he is really nice with me. He told me that he loves me,"  
"Really?"  
Optimus Prime looking very focus when he singing of that song.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jiwaku tak pernahkan tenang  
Bila kau jauh disampingku  
Ku tahu hatiku selalunya ada untuk dirimu_

(Translated in English)  
_My soul is never be calm  
When you're been apart from me  
I know my heart always be with you_

"Optimus! I'm really love you! I'm really love you!" screamed Sari, then Melly is calming her down.  
"Can you let him to keep singing?" asked Melly.  
"Sorry,"  
"Now, listen to the lyrics and you'll know of his sincerity,"  
"He's so nice with me..... oh Optimus..."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hatiku ini hanya untuk mu  
Cintaku ini milikmu untuk selamanya  
Lamaranku tulus bersamamu  
Kan ku temanimu hingga hujung pernafasan di langitku_

(Translated in English)  
_My heart is only for you  
My love is belong to you forever  
My proposal is very pure with you  
I'll be with you until the end of my breathe_

Then, Optimus Prime is moving toward the girls and he take Sari up. That makes her shocked thus she is only looking over him.  
"I think you need to stop singing," said Sari.  
When that song is in bridge.  
"I can't until you tell me that you're very love me," said Optimus Prime.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Inilah impian hidupku  
Hatiku ini hanya untukmu  
Cintaku ini milikmu untuk selamanya  
Oh.....  
Oh... Penjagamu_

(Translated in English)  
_This is my dream  
My heart is only for you  
My love is belong to you forever  
Oh..  
Oh... your guardian_

"Okay, Optimus..." said Sari. "But this time, big guy,"  
Sari is kissing him. "I love you,"  
"I know it, my girl," said Optimus Prime, then he replying her kiss. "I love you too,"  
"Now, we need to stay longer altogether,"  
Al the girls are excited of them. Then, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are moving toward them.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hatiku ini hanya untukmu  
Cintaku ini milikmu untuk selamanya  
Lamaranku tulus bersamamu  
Kan ku temanimu hingga hujung pernafasan di langitku  
Di langitku  
Hingga hujung Nafasku_

(Translated in English)  
_My heart is only for you  
My love is belong to you forever  
My proposal is very pure with you  
I'll be with you until the end of my breathe  
The end of my breathe  
Until the end of my breathe_

They're take their lover up and each of them are given their lovely kisses and swearing their love together. That's one love moment that they can feel at one place that bring them a sweet memory for a long time.  
That makes all of them are excite for be with their lover in one sweet moment.. However...  
All the girls are get down as they've something to do. The Autobots are let them go.  
The girls are walking along the path to find something.  
"Sari, I want to ask you, how long you loved Optimus?" asked Melly."  
"Since I was 15," said Sari.  
'4 years? What a long time! We're having love for..... two months," said Tasha.  
"But me... only three weeks," said Melly.  
"Yeah," said Rina. "Who knows?"  
Then, there is something moving toward them from the bush. They're shocked.  
"Sari, what's that?" asked Tasha, shocked.  
"Maybe... something is comnig toward us!" said Sari. "RUN!"  
All the girls are running from different direction. Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing and Shockwave are transforming into the vehicle mode and flying up to the air in different way. All the girls are runnnig with panic and screaming for help. That makes the Autobots heard their voice, they're transforming into the vehicle mode and rolling out to find their lovers.

Finally, all the Decepticons get the girls. The girls are screaming and struggling in one cage.  
"You need to let us go!" screamed Tasha.  
"Yeah! You ugly robot! What do you want?" scolded Rina.  
"You need to release us from now!!" screamed Melly.  
"The Autobots will find you and rescue us!! You need to let us go!!" screamed Sari."  
'No I can't," said Megatron ,smirks. "As long as you give yourself to me as my mate and let me to take over AutoParadise,"  
"You can't do that. It belong to the Autobots, not you!" screamed Tasha.  
"Even we don't know who are you, we know that you're an evil robot, not the Autobots," screamed Melly.  
"Pathethic girls! How much long that I need to tell you to keep quiet?" scolded Starscream.  
"Until we're coming to save them,"  
"Who'z zay like that?" asked Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Maybe that freaky Autobotz," said him ,random.  
The Autobots are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Optimus Prime getting his axe, attacking Megatron. Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee are attacking Starscream, Blitzwing and Shockwave. They're keep fighting until all the Decpeticons are been defeated by them.  
"Decepticons, retreat!" said Megatron, he and the Decepticons are transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene.  
Optimus Prime and his friends are arrive there. Bumblebee shooting the locker of the cage with his stinger. All the girls released and running toward their lover.  
"Sari, are you okay? I'm really worried of you," asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm okay, big guy. My friends are safe too," said Sari.  
"Maybe the Decepticons are want to attack them again. We need to go back to AutoParadise," said Prowl.  
"Yeah, that grey robot (Megatron) want to take us as his mate. We're so afraid," said Tasha.  
"Don't worry, Tasha. I'm with you now," said Bumblebee.  
"Crazy!" said Jazz.  
"What the crazy thing this time, Jazz?" asked Prowl.  
"Maybe... our scene,"  
All the Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode and take all the girls away, lefting the scene to the AutoParadise.

* * *

That night, al the Autobots are arrive to AutoParadise, transforming into the robot mode. All the girls are walking into that house, following with their lovers.  
"Prime, what's wrong with you?" asked Ratchet.  
"This is a hard case," said Optimus Prime. "The Decepticons will take over AutoParadise and take away this humans."  
"So, you need to be careful, Prime. Maybe they'll harm this kids, especially...."  
All of them are staring toward Sari.  
"Why are you looking over me?" asked Sari.  
"You need to listen to me. The Decepticons will get you and take away from us. So, you need to,.." said Optimus Prime.  
"You want me to stay with you?"  
"Maybe..."  
Sari is lefting them at all. Tasha is trying to get her but Melly is stopping her from keep walking.  
"Optimus is right. Sari need some protection from the Autobots," said Melly.  
'But why are we involved?" asked Tasha.  
"As long as we are Sari's friend, we're also become a target of the Decepticons. Who knows?"  
"So, we need to break-up with Sari?" asked Rina.  
"Not that. But we can take care after her. Maybe..." said Tasha.  
"I think something will happen to us if we're don't know more about this,"  
Meanwhile, Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee are talking about something.  
"But how are we need to take care after them?" asked Bumblebee.  
"They're in college, right? We need to get some patrol at that place anytime," said Prowl.  
"But how long?"  
"Maybe as long as we're become their lovers," said Jazz.  
"If you're talking like that, I don't want to get a relationship with Tasha," said Bumblebee. "But I'm still need her. I love her,"  
"So, we need to keep our opticals over them," said Optimus Prime.  
"Sari maybe need you for this time," said Prowl.  
"How do you know?"  
"I heard something from her heart... she said she need someone to protect her. And keep loving her until her death,"  
"But I can," said Bumblebee.  
"Watch out of your word, Bumblebee. You're already have Tasha," said Prowl.  
"I know that,"  
"What about Rina?" asked Jazz.  
"Besides Sari, Rina, Tasha, and Melly are also need our protection. Megatron will take them from us if we're carelessly take care after them," said Optimus Prime.

At the same time,  
Sari is standing on the bridge at the backyard of AutoParadise. She looking down at one lake as she see her image on the surface of the water. Then, there is one teardrop turning down to the lake thus one wave formed. She is crying as she don't know of the reality of herself.** I don't know what was happen to me. Optimus lefted me when I was 15 and Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are lefted me too. Now, they're returned but they're looking don't understanding me. I don't know what else that I want to do unless... Maybe I need to suicide myself to finish this problem. Why this problem always get to me? I want my Optimus back. He's my guy for me...  
**"Sari?" said Optimus Prime. She is turning back to him.

_I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

"Optimus?" asked Sari.  
"I heard what do you said. I want to say that..." said Optimus Prime.  
"That's okay, big guy,"  
"But I haven't say anything yet, Sari. You need to let me to talk,"  
"Okay, I know that you're lefted me without any news from me. and I need to wait for 4 years. Is that you called 'love'?"  
"Sari, I lefted you because I need to remove Elita out from my drive. I don't want to remember her again. I just want you,"  
"That's an excuses for a guy like you, Optimus. But why are you kissed that spider-robot?"  
"That's not my fault, Sari. Actually, she.."  
Sari is lefting him. "And I don't want to hear any words from you!"  
"But..."  
Optimus Prime is get after her. Sari is keep walking, crying.

_It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm,  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"Get out from me, Optimus. I don't want to see you," screamed Sari.  
"But I want to say that I'm very love you," said Optimus Prime.  
Sari stops walking, and turning back to him.  
"Can you repeat it again?"  
"I say, I'm very love you,"  
That makes Sari walking slowly toward him, she is looking over him and touching his cheek softly and kissing him. She is crying slowly but Optimus Prime drying her tears with his finger across her eyes.  
"Sari, I'm sincerely loving you," said Optimus Prime.  
"I'm really loving you, Optimus..." said Sari, crying. "But please don't leave me for the third time. I can't take this,"  
"I'm also don't want to left you, Sari..."  
The Autobot leader is hugging her. Sari is get his lovely hug and crying on his head.  
"But please don't cry, Sari. It makes me crying too," whispered Optimus Prime, persuading her.  
"But how can I stop crying if you lefted me and be pretending on me?" asked Sari.  
"I'm really loving you. I swear,"  
"Thanks, big guy," said Sari, then she is kissing him. "I love you so much,"  
"Me too, Sari," replied Optimus Prime, giving her one lovely kiss.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

At the same time, Tasha is walking over her room and looking over something. Then, she looking tired thus she laying down on her bed and thinkig of something. What is my purpose here? I want to be with Sari along we're here. But why am I fall in love with Bumblebee. Does love had united us? I don't want to mention it but I can't tell him that I'm also love him, and I hope...  
"Tasha, what are you doing here?" asked Bumblebee, walknig into that room.  
"Why are you coming here?" asked Tasha.  
"I just want to get my video game,"  
"But.. I..."  
"Tasha, what's wrong?"  
"I.. I want to tell you something, Bumblebee. But I don't want to mention it,"  
"Just tell me, Tasha. I hear anything,"  
"Okay..."  
Tasha is waking up and climbing up to his shoulder and kissing his cheek and hugging him. "Actually, I'm very love you, Bumblebee,"  
"Why are you looking afraid?"  
"What?"  
Bumblebee is kissing her. "I love you too,"  
That makes Tasha crying.

_It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm,  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea_

"Tasha, why are you crying?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I don't know that you're understanding of me at last. I love you, Bumblebee," said Tasha.  
"And I don't want to hurt you, as I know that you're very loving me,"  
Tasha is hugging him tightly, the bee is comforting her softly.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah_

Rina is walking over one place and she is remembering of her moment with Jazz. She trying to dance, after he teached her to dance when she in AutoParadise. **This dance cannot over my love to prove that I love you, Jazz. I don't know how my dance come to attract you for this. Even I'm a tomboy girl, but I also want one love from a guy. And you're come at last. But... do you love me even...  
**"Do you want to teach me more dance, you dig?" asked Jazz.  
"I don't want to learn some dance with you anymore," said Rina.  
"But why? I've teached you some great Earth dance and you don't want it?"  
"I'm sorry, Jazz. But you need to know that I'm not want to learn dance, but I want your love. I know who am I and I'm not supposed to be with guys with my appearance, but I have a feeling to be in love with a guy,"  
"Why are you not talk to me earlier?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Then, Jazz is walking toward her slowly and kissing her.  
"Jazz, what are you doing?" asked Rina.  
"Rina, I want you to know that I love you... and you need to be my lover," whispered Jazz.  
"So.. you want to tell me that you love me?"  
"Yeah, Rina. Say love to me,"  
"I love you too, Jazz. Honestly loving you,"  
"Crazy! Your voice is so sweet,"  
"But what about my love?"  
"Sweeter,"

_It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm,  
I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea_

Rina is get her head up to him and sleeping on his chestplate. Jazz is hugging her softly.  
"How much long that we can take this?" asked Rina.  
"You mean?" asked Jazz.  
"I want to be with you forever in one mariage,"  
"We can do it but we need to wait,"  
"But for long?"  
"I hope it is ASAP,"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise,"  
"Okay," Rina is smiling to him.  
"You're looking cool this night,"  
"Just this night,"  
"For all day,"

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea_

Melly is trying to find Prowl somewhere. She is looking over his room and looking over one big tree over there. She is crying when she is remembering of her moment with Prowl, the Autobot that she loved.** I don't know to say it, but Prowl.. you're so perfect to me. My heart is already open to you to accept your love to me. I give you everything as you want but... I don't want you to left me as I lost my love away long ago...**  
"What are you looking for, Melly?" asked Prowl.  
"I'm looking over you, Prowl," said Melly, blushes.  
"But why are you shy?"  
"I don't want to see you.." But I want to see you,"  
"So, you think I'm hate to see you?"  
"Yeah..."  
Then, Prowl lifting her up and take her up to the tree. They're sitting on the branch.  
"Do you remember of this moment?" asked Melly.  
"Moment?" Prowl shocked.  
"When I was falling from the tree to get you, you grabbed me from falling. And you're blushed when you told me that you're love me,"  
"I knew it,"  
"Prowl, I'm really want you,"  
"You mean?"  
"My heart is already open to you and I accept everything from you if you want to do so,"  
Prowl mutes for a while, then he grabbing her hand and kissing it softly.  
"Prowl.." said Melly.  
"I love you, Melly," said Prowl, then he gets her lips to give her one kiss.  
"I love you too, Prowl... Please don't hurt me,"

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm,  
I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"And... do you want to get one moment and just for both of us?" asked Prowl.  
"Sure..." said Melly. "I hope it is working for us,"  
They're fall in one lovely hug. Then, their lips are meet once again.

And then, they're get their lover into one sweet moment. Starts from one lovely kiss and hug and they're get their affection and... whatever!

At the next day, at AutoParadise.  
All the Autobots are getting their new day at the living room, planning of their new activity. Then, the jet-twins are running out from the AutoParadise and playing together.  
Suddenly, all of them are hearing one explosion from outside. Jetfire and Jetstorm are thrown into the house thus Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are rushing over them.  
"Are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"They're coming," said Jetfire, weakily.  
"What are they want?" asked Jetstorm, weakily.  
"I think they're coming again, Prime," said Prowl.  
"You mean?" Optimus Prime is looking up and....

He see Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Shockwave are in robot mode walking into AutoParadise. Optimus Prime is rushing toward them and starts attacking Megatron but the tyrant is gets his cannon, shooting him thus he thrown backward toward the Autobots. Prowl and Jazz are waking him up. Sari, Melly, Tasha and Rina are walknig downstairs and rushing toward the Autobots.  
"Are you okay, Optimus?" asked Sari.  
"I'm okay, Sari...," Optimus Prime looking weaker.  
"You need to run right now. Take all the girls away!" screamed Prowl.  
Then, Sari is pulling Tasha's hand and Melly is pulling Rina's hand and they're running away. Unfortunately, Blitzwing is get one cage and keep all of them there. They're trapped and trying to escape but they're failed. Starscream is get that cage, holding it.  
"Hey, let us out!!" screamed all the girls.  
Prowl is moving toward Starscream and throwing his blade-star to him, but the seeker is shooting him thus he also thrown backward toward the Autobots. Prowl is dead. Melly screaming of his name and crying..  
All the Autobots are been caught by the Decpeticons. Their hands are cuffed backwards.  
"What do you want from us right now?" scolded Bumblebee, then Shockwave shooting him with his cannon, he fainted. Tasha shocked and crying of him.  
"You need to listen here, Autobots," said Megatron ,smirks, "From now, AutoParadise is belong to the Decepticons!"  
"The AutoParadise is not belong to you!" screamed Jazz. Then, Blitzwing is shooting him with his fire balst. He is screaming in pain. Rina, looking at the scene, crying and screaming of him.  
"Now, get all the Autobots to the underground," said Megatron . All the Decepticons are take the Autobots into the room that bring them into the underground room.  
"And.." said him again. "All human girls, I want all of you as my bondmate. Can I?"  
"You can't!!!" screamed all the girls.

* * *

**Subscribe this story if you want to know what happen next. The next chapter is the final chapter of PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. What ever, Enjoy!!**


	5. It Ends Tonight

**"Now I heard that someone had subcribed this story to know the ending of this story. So, I need to finsh it ASAP," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka, I want to ask you, why does Prowl dies? I want you to revive him!!' screamed Melly.  
"Sorry, story is still a story,"  
"And what about Jazz?" asked Rina.  
"Sooner,"  
"Bumblebee? Bumblebee? He's okay? Please don't leave me," asked Tasha.  
"Okay, I'll fix him,"  
"But you want us to be Megatron's bond mate and the Autobots are dead in their own home?" scolded Sari.  
"Listen to this story," VeekaIzhanez mutes for a while. "I hope Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz are wake up to fight against the Decepticons," said me again.  
"VeekaIzhanez!!!' screamed Sari, Tasha, Melly and Rina. They're teasing me altogether.  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are rushing there to get after me.  
"Girls, stop! We need to let Veeka to tell us a story," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see what happen next to us," said Bumblebee.  
"Crazy! I can't wait for my move!" said Jazz.  
"And can I revived to rescue Melly?" asked Prowl.  
"Okay! Okay! Listen to this story. And this is a final chapter of PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME," said VeekaIzhanez.**

* * *

Since then, Megatron had take over AutoParadise. The Autobots become a slave in their own home. That girls.....  
Starscream is get after them, those girls are in one cage.  
"Listen up, girls. I don't want all of you to make noise here," said Starscream.  
"You better let us out from here. We need to get after the Autobots!" said Melly.  
"You say what?" Starscream is grabbing Melly out from the cage. She is screaming to get herself out but she is too weak for that.  
Sari then activating he robotic mode to attack Starscream but the seeker is beat her down luckily Tasha and Rina are wake her up.  
"Starscream, enough! I have something that you need to do," said Megatron suddenly. Starscream put her into that cage. The rest of the girls are calming her.  
"Now, what am I need to do this time, Megatron?" asked Starscream.  
"Makesure the Autobots not get themselves away. They're looking to offline," said Megatron.  
The seekers is walking down to the underground room while Megatron is sitting on his chair, looking over that cage of the girls.  
"Girls, are you ready for me?" asked Megatron.  
"What are you talking about? You want to die?" scolded Tasha.  
"No, but I want all of you for be my mate... just a minute..."  
Then, he grabbing all of them one by one and put them down into one table. Then, all the girls are been tied on the table, they're looking so afraid.  
"What are you doing with us now?" scolded Rina.  
"Nothing, but I just want to say that I'm very hate you!!"  
And then, Megatron starts to rape Rina first. She is screaming in fear then... he raped all the girls one by one. Poor of the girls....

Meanwhile, all the Autobots are in prison. They're just looking over one small light upside.  
"Guys, have you heard something?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Rina? She need our help," said Jazz.  
"We can't go anywhere, team. We're trapped in our own home," said Optimus Prime.  
"But bossbot, how are we need to get ourselves away?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I don't know," said Optimus Prime. "But we need some plan to save ourselves,"  
Meanwhile, Prowl is recovered from his bad injured.  
"Prowl, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prime...we need to rescue our lover... Melly.. she in trouble," said Prowl.  
"You're not too hard for this, Prowl. Let me to rescue them,"  
"Yeah, you're so weak this time, Let us to save them," said Bumblebee.  
"But wait the minute! What about...."

At the same time, the rest of the Autobots are in their trap of the Decepticons. They're cannot do anything.  
"How much long that we need to wait, brother?" asked Jetfire.  
"Maybe until we've been saved," said Jetstorm.  
"But what if they're not coming?"  
"Can you shut up? What happen if those Autobots are failed to rescue us?" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"Ihopetheywillcomehereandsaveus," said Blurr.  
"Oh.. Primus. I hope Prime and his friends are come here and rescue us also beat against damn Megatron..." said Ratchet.

Back to our hero....  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are get themselves out from the prison with Optimus Prime's axe which it ruined all of the shackles. Then, the bee is shooting the locker of the prison thus they can escape. They're moving out from the scene. Finding the rests.  
"Now, we need to get after the Autobots. Then, the girls. We need to get them out before Megatron knows it," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, his drive is thinking of Sari. **I hope you're allright, Sari. I love you...  
**"Prime, let's get out from here," said Jazz.  
All of these four Autobots are trying to get the rest of the Autobots out from their prison.  
Then, they're arrive at the prison of the Autobots. Prowl and Jazz are destroying the metal rods along the prison thus all the Autobots are escaped. They're running into one path to move out to the upstairs of AutoParadise. They're running to the outside of AutoParadise with one underground tunnel.  
"Prime, if you want to find Megatron ,he is in top floor of AutoParadise. He is with your girls there," said Ratchet.  
"I'm understand, Ratchet," said Optimus Prime. All the Autobots are lefting the scene, out from AutoParadise.. except the robots.  
"Okay, team. Rescue our lovers from now!!"  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are rushing to the top floor to get after Megatron and rescue the girls before it's too late.  
Their mission are rescuing their lovers.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Engkau yang mula ku kenali  
Dari usia muda untuk bercinta  
Kini dewasa merubah hati  
Semakin dalam kasih yang kurasa  
Namun berat ku lafazkan harapanku_

(Translated in English)  
_You're the one that I know for  
From our young age for being in love  
Now, the older ones had changed our heart  
The more deeper love that I feel  
But it's too heavy to mention of my hope_

They're arrive at the grounds floor. They're see nothing that can be against them thus all of them are start moving then...  
Blitzwing and Shockwave are appear suddenly and ready to attack them. Prowl and Jazz are attacking them until the Decepticons are down. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee are lefting the scene while they're still fighting.  
They're see two different path.  
"Bumblebee, you go over there. I go over here," Optimus Prime gives an order.  
Bumblebee is go to the left path and otherwise to Optimus Prime. They're arrive at the same path thus they're confused. Prowl and Jazz are arirve there, after they're beating those two Decepticons.  
"Prime, what is our plan?" asked Prowl.  
"Now, we need to go to the left to go to the top floor of AutoParadise," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, there is one lift in front of them. They're walking into that lift but....  
"Pathethic Autobots! You'll going down!!" Starscream and his clones are there, starts attacking them.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Percayalah sayang  
Ku teman ku lah kasih yang kekal selamanya  
Oh oh Kaulah yang ku sayang  
Tak pernah ku rasa sayang yang sungguh bermakna  
Percayalah sayang_

(Translated in English)  
_Believe me, darling  
I'm a friend, I'm a lover that lasts forever  
oh, oh, you're that I loved for  
I never feel love as it is so meaningful for me  
Believe me, darling_

"Autobots, attack!"  
All those Autobots are starts strikes the seekers and his clones one by one until those Decepticons are down. Then, the Autobots are go to the lift and they're moving up to the top floor.  
Their drive is thinking of their lover. Optimus Prime is thinking of Sari, Bumblebee is thinking of Tasha, Prowl is thinking of Melly and Jazz is thinking of Rina.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Sudah biasa ku hapuskan  
Airmata kecewa kau tangiskan  
Tak bisa ku biarkan kau rebah sendiri  
Hatimu milikku abadi  
Namun kelu untuk berbicara  
Mengapa sukarnya_

(Translated in English)  
_That's an normality to me to ruin  
the tears of sadness that you grieved for  
I can't let you down in your own  
Your heart is mine already  
But it's to hard to tell you  
Why it is so hard?_

And then, the lift is arrive at the top floor of AutoParadise. The Autobots are rushing into Megatron's room and nobody is there.  
"Megatron ,I need you to come here and start to fight against us. Move out now!!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
Then, Bumblebee shocked when he see...  
"Guys! Our lovers!!"  
All of them are rushing toward that table which that girls are there.  
"Optimus, look out!!" screamed Sari.  
KZZZ! They're got an electrical shocked.  
"Why does this thing could happen?" asked Bumblebee.  
"You think it's too easy to rescue your human lover, Autobot?" asked Megatron ,smirks.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Percayalah sayang  
Ku teman kulah kasih yang kekal selamanya  
Oh oh Kaulah yang ku sayang  
Tak pernah ku rasa sayang yang sungguh bermakna_

(Translated in English)  
_Believe me, darling  
I'm a friend, I'm a lover that lasts forever  
oh, oh, you're that I loved for  
I never feel love as it is so meaningful for me_

"How dare you used this girls for your own importance, Megatron? I'm not forgiving you!!" screamed Optimus Prime, starts attacking Megatron, following Prowl and Jazz.  
Bumblebee is releasing all the girls while they're keep fighting.  
"Bumblebee, you need to let us go right now!!" screamed Tasha.  
"Don't worry, Tasha. I'll help you out from this thing," said Bumblebee.  
He slowly remove the electric wall from keep controlling them thus finally they're escaped. All the girls are safed after they've been untied. He placing all of them down on the floor and they're running away.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dengarkanlah sayang  
Tiada seindah cinta yang kita bina  
Jangan kau ragukan  
Percayalah sayang_

(Translated in English)  
_Listen to me, darling  
There is nothing love that we built for  
Don't be doubt with it  
Believe me, darling._

"I think this is your end, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"What do you say?" asked Megatron,  
Then, the Autobot leader is hitting him hearshly thus he, Prowl and Jazz are running away along with Bumblebee with the girls.  
"Optimus, are you allright?" asked Sari.  
"We need to get out from this house. Megatron will find us," said Optimus Prime.  
All the Autobots are transforming into vehicle mode and take all their lovers away. lefting AutoParadise.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Percayalah sayang  
Ku teman ku lah kasih yang kekal selamanya  
Oh oh Kaulah yang ku sayang  
Tak pernah ku rasa sayang yang sungguh bermakna  
Percayalah sayang_

(Translated in English)  
_Believe me, darling  
I'm a friend, I'm a lover that lasts forever  
oh, oh, you're that I loved for  
I never feel love as it is so meaningful for me  
Believe me, darling_

During their way to escape, Megatron in vehicle mode flying after them.  
"Optimus, Megatron is after us!!" screamed Sari.  
That makes Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are accelerated and lefting the scene while Optimus Prime is turning back, transforming into the robot mode. He starts attacking Megatron before he transforming. Thus makes Megatron down., Then, he awake and he almost grabbing Sari but the Autobot leader is hitting him again, Megatron is fainted.  
"Let's get out from here before Megatron awake," said Optimus Prime.  
He is transforming into the vehicle mode, take Sari from the scene and moving after his friends.

* * *

At one place., very far away from AutoParadise.  
The Autobots are waiting after the rests and they're shocked when they see Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. They're hiding themselves in one place which the Decepticons cannot find them.  
"Team, this time, we need to hide until I give you another plan to do," said Optimus Prime.  
"But how about the Decepticons? Are they know about this?" asked Bumblebee.  
"No, unless there is something know it,"  
"Prime, does this mean we need to stay here?" asked Prowl.  
Optimus Prime nodding his head slowly. That makes all the Autobots following his words.  
Meanwhile, the girls are looking over the top of the hill and they're see AutoParadise from the landscape.  
"Sari, is that your home. AutoParadise," asked Tasha.  
"Yeah, but that was my home. Now, it become a hell of the Autoobts," said Sari.  
"You cannot say like that. You need to know that one day AutoParadise become yours again," said Melly.  
"But how long? Until Megatron dead?"  
All the girls are mute for a while.  
"Maybe," said Rina.  
Then, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are walking toward them,.  
"Girls, I know we're in big trouble. But sooner, we'll get the bliss after we faced this difficulties," said Optimus Prime.  
"But how long that we need for this?" asked Sari.  
"We need to sacrifice everything that we have and if we're successfully done it, we'll get the happily life that you want to dream for," said Prowl.  
"Yeah, I hope it will become a reality," said Melly.  
"Maybe we need to get after something," said Rina.  
"Like what?" asked Tasha.  
"I know! One thing such as 'supportment'," said Bumblebee.  
"Crazy!" said Jazz.  
But the girls are sulked, they're looking toward somewhere else. But that makes their lovers not give up.

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down Ooh (ohhh)_

"No body that can stop us anymore," said Optimus Prime.  
"And we need to get ourselves to the rescue," said Prowl.  
"Get the AutoParadise back!" said Bumblebee.  
"Solid. I want to rescue everything that we have," said Jazz.  
That makes the girls are looking over them.  
"You say what?" asked all of them.

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

"I think it's a very hard to say. But we need to get back AutoParadise," said Optimus Prime.  
"I know it, big guy. But I feel that one day... AutoParadise is ours," said Sari.  
"Guys, I think it will be a reality," said Bumblebee.  
"So am I. You'll be mine." said Tasha.  
"And we need to start make a plan," said Prowl.  
"If you say like that, I give you some good plan to you," said Melly.  
"And which one that you loved the most among them?" asked Jazz.  
"Nothing, unless you, Jazz. I want to make a life with you, with you," said Rina.

_So baby don t worry, you are my only,  
You won t be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You ll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

"Now, let's lefting this place," said Optimus Prime.  
All of them are get themselves down to the ground and they're ready for their action.  
"Okay, team. All of you are need to stay here while we're are going to rescue AutoParadise," said him again.  
"But are the Decepticons are there?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Yeah, but we'll return with victory," said Bumblebee.  
"Okay, team. Transform and roll out.  
Those 4 Autobots are transofrming into the vehicle mode and take all their lovers, lefting the scene. The rest of the Autobots are waving goodbye to them.

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I ll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

_(So why don t we run away)_

Those four Autobots are taking the girls at one place, transforming into the robot mode. They're looking up to the sky, there is AutoParadise, 5 kilometre from the scene.  
"Why are we here?" asked Sari.  
"We need to get our plan to get back our AutoParadise," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, you think that we need to.." said Tasha.  
"Are you afraid if I dies?" asked Bumblebee.  
"We're trying the best to get our own, then we'll get a happily life after this," said Prowl.  
"I'm also saying like that," said Melly.  
"Helo! What are you saying more? Let's planning," said Rina.  
"Crazy! I like your word," said Jazz.  
"And don't trying to make any nonsense idea," said Optimus Prime.  
"But.." said Sari. "Why are we not to get after something?"  
"Something like what?"  
"If we're do this for love, we can do it successfully,"  
"So, you say we did this for love?" asked Melly.  
"Yeah, if we're sincerely to get back AutoParadise to prove our love,"  
All of them are mutes for a while.  
"Listen here, Sari. AutoParadise is not just a home for the Autobots, but more than that. it also become witness for our love," said Optimus Prime.  
"And you've proven your love to me at last," said Sari.  
"Helo! We're also meet our lover there, you remember?" asked Rina.  
"And I'm excitedly to meet you, Rina. Solid," said Jazz.  
"And.." said Tasha.  
"We'll get it back. We're promise," said Bumblebee.  
"And we need to get Megatron out from there," said Melly.  
"I'm agree of that," said Prowl.

_So baby don t worry, you are my only,  
You won t be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You ll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

All of them are thinking of their idea to get back their AutoParadise from the Decepticons.  
"I got it!" said Melly.  
"What's your idea?" asked Prowl.  
"What if we're get back to AutoParadise and trick the Decepticons to move out and we drag then into one place and kill them?"  
"I think it's a nice idea," said Rina.  
"But what if the Decepticons don't want to get out from that house?" asked Tasha.  
All of them are thinking once again.  
"I got one more," said Sari.  
"What else?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"First, we need to look over the AutoParadise. Maybe they'll get out from there and finding us here,"  
"But how are the Decepticons know about us?" asked Rina.  
"The Decepticons are too clever over us and they're also want the girls like us, then we need our lover as our guardian to protect us and..."  
"But you need to remember of one thing, Sari. Don't trying to depend yourself for us to protect you," said Optimus Prime.  
"I know it, big guy," said Sari, then she is kissing him. "I appreciate your work, big guy. I love you,"

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I m fighting for this girl,  
I m a battlefield of love,  
Don t it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don t you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh_

All of them are mute for a while once again.  
"Guys, what if we take a rest first? I feel something will happen to us if we're lefting this place," said Bumblebee.  
"You thinking of what?" asked Tasha.  
"Megatron want to take you...."  
That makes Tasha is hugging him tightly.  
"Okay, I think we need to stay here until some thing happen to us, thus..." said Optimus Prime.  
"We're stay here and nothing can stop us," said Sari.  
"Okay, we're agree," said Melly.  
"Makesure the Decepticons are not here," said Prowl.  
"And I want to take my mind first," said Rina.  
"Crazy," said Jazz.

_So baby don t worry, you are my only,  
You won t be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You ll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

And then, all those couples are get themselves in one private place.  
Prowl/Melly are standing aginst one tree and looking up to the sky. But then, they're get their lips meet when they're loking each other.  
Jazz/Rina are hiding in one place behind one rock, then they're get one lovely hug then they're sleeping side by side.  
Bumblebee/Tasha are get their seat on the ground while they're take some rest for a while. Tasha is sleeping on his chestplate.  
Optimus Prime/Sari are laying down on the ground, inside one cave, they're get their kiss and touching their lover while they're giggles of something.....

Until one moment....  
Those Autobots and the girls are sleeping. There is something make them awake.  
"What the noise it is?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe we need to take a look for more," said Jazz.  
Prowl is climbing up the tree and looking what's wrong up there and he see....  
"The Decepticons are here and they'll coming toward us," said Prowl.  
That makes all the girls are shocked, they're get themselves together.  
"What are we gonna do now?" asked Sari.  
"Maybe we need to ..." said Melly.  
"Team, girls. We need to return to the rest. They'll be in big trouble," said Optimus Prime.  
The Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene.

* * *

The Autobots are arrive at the hiding place of the bots, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Team, the Decepticons will here to get after us. We need to get away," Optimus Prime gives an order.  
"But why are you tell us earlier?" asked Jetfire.  
"So, we'll get a big trouble again?" asked Jetstorm.  
"We don't have much time for this. We need to left this place before the Decepticons are arrive here," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, he, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are running from the scene, the girls are stay with the rest of the Autobots.  
"Where are you going?" asked Rina.  
And suddenly, the Decepticons are arrive there, transforming into the robot mode. Megatron harshly grabbing all the girls and keep them in one cage that provided.  
Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Shockwave are capturing the rest of the Autobots, they're get all the bots toward Megatron.  
"Now, what do you want to say as you betrayed me for give AutoParadise to me?" asked Megatron.  
"Are we said like that? We never did any promise to you like that!" scolded Sentinel Prime.  
"And how dare you to misuse your abilities for your own imprtance," said Ratchet.  
"Shut up!!" screamed Megatron.  
All of them are mutes for a while.  
"Take all these bots out from here. And beware of...' said him again.  
And then, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are rushing over the scene, attacking Megatron and the Decepticons.  
"Damn Autobots!! I'll finish you!!!" screamed Megatron.  
"You never to do that. You'll going down," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, these two leaders are fighting while Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are releasing that girls and the Autobots. Then, they're getting themselves away, transforming into the vehicle mode.  
Following by Optimus Prime, transforming into the vehicle mode.  
"We need to get hurry! The Decepticons are after us!!" screamed Tasha.  
"Yeah, we're think that Megatron want to take us and..."  
What are they think is right. Megatron is grabbing all the girls and lefting the scene. But their Autobot lovers are transforming into the robot mode, attacking Megatron and rescuing the girls.  
All the Autobots are accelerating themselves faster into one scene... but....

BANG!! One shoot from Megatron makes all of them are falling down into one high bank nearby. They're screaming in fear, holding themselves or they'll going down.  
The seekers is shooting the jet-twins thus they're also falling down too.

All the Autobots are holding themselves while Optimus Prime is hanging on the top of that bank. He need to climb up first to save the rest. He climbing it first with some help from the jet-twins then he rescuing the rest of the Autobots one by one.... also that girls up to the ground. but.....  
"Bossbot, help me!!" screamed Bumblebee.  
Tasha shocked, looking down. "BUMBLEBEE!!" she is trying to get after him but Sari stopping her.  
"You want to die, huh?" asked Rina.  
"No, but I want Bumblebee. He need to alive," said Tasha.  
Optimus Prime grabing the bee's hand and pulling him up to the ground. Then he finally get Bumblebee up. All of them are relieved after they're get themselves in death.  
And.....

Optimus Prime almost injured when Megatron shoots him from behind. That makes him start to make a fight with the Decepticons. With Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz, they're ready to get a battle. Starscream, Blitzwing and Shockwave are there and get a fight with Prime's friends. The battle is start and all those Autobots and Decepticons involved are fighting and fighting. The rest of the Autobots and the girls are hiding behind the scene and see that fight. The girls are praying for their lover's safety. Until.....

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz are fainted on the ground, then the Decepticons are being around them. All the Autobots and girls are gasped. Megatron gets his sword and trying to stab Optimus Prime but.....

The rest of the Autobots are attacking Megatron and the Decepticons suddenly then they're beat Blitzwing, Shockwave and Starscream down. Then, they've been tied up and get them down into the high bank. They're die. All of them are cheering and the Auto-heroes are waken up and the girls are proud of their action. But.....

Megatron is appear suddenly and attacking Optimus Prime. All the rest of the Autobots are looking over them while that two leaders are fighting.  
"How dare you want to try to beat over me? You know who I am?" scolded Megatron.  
"I know, but you're not really need to get AutoParadise," said Optimus Prime.  
Both of them are keep fighting. until......

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Megatron is falling down on the ground. Optimus Prime gets his axe and he is ready to chop him down.  
"You'll be die with me, Prime," said Megatron.  
"It never happen," said Optimus Prinme, then his hands are get his axe up and.....  
"OPTIMUS!!" screamed Sari.  
"PRIME!!!" DON'T!!!!" screamed all the Autobots.  
""Prime, try to kill me!!" screamed Megatron.  
That makes Optimus Prime gets his axe down and both of the leaders are falling down from the scene after one hit from his axe crushed the lands. The girls and the Autobots are running to the scene but it's too late.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight._

"Prime!!!" All of them are grieving of the leader's death. Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader that they trusted is gone lefting them forever.  
"How dare you lefted me, bossbot," said Bumblebee.  
"Why are you lefted me, Optimus? I'm really love you...." screamed Sari, she is crying.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening I give the final blow._

All of the Autobots are crying and looking down. Sari is walking to the end of the bank, looking more of the scene. She is thinking of her lover, Optimus Prime that she loved the most. How dare he lefted her in one sight. **How dare you did this to us, Optimus. But if you sacrificed yourself for us, I appreciate you, big guy... I'm really miss you,.....  
**Tasha, Rina and Melly are walking toward her, calming her down.  
"There is must be a reason why Optimus lefted us here," said Melly.  
"He wanted to prove his love to me that he wants to protect all of us from Megatron," said Sari.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

**But wait the minute! Why does I feel that.... Optimus, if something was happen to you, please tell me what happen!  
**"Sari?" asked Tasha.  
"I feel something happen to Optimus," said Sari.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

Optimus Prime is climbing up to the high bank to see his friends. He see as they're crying of his death. He walking slowly behind them and....  
"Team, it's me, Optimus Prime,"  
But they're still crying. Sari also crying.  
"Sari, it's me, Optimus. Your 'big guy'. Look at me. And hug me,"  
Sari is looking to him and....

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

"Optimus!! You're back!!" screamed Sari, then she is hugging him. They're get their lovely kisses.  
The Autobots are hugging him after they're seperated from their leader for 10 minutes.  
"Prime, what about Megatron? Is he..." asked Sari.  
"Don't worry," said Optimus Prime. "Megatron is dead. He not disturb us anymore,"  
"And.... AutoParadise is ours again," said him again.  
That makes all of them are screaming and hugging him.  
Every suffer that they faced are gone by the leadership of Optimus Prime. Also the true love that he bring to Sari, not forget Bumblebee to Tasha, Prowl to Melly, and Jazz and Rina.

_When darkness turns to light It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

"Okay, team. Let's go home. Nothing that we can see here," The Autobots are transforming into the vehicle mode, lefting the scene to return to AutoParadise.  
And then, Sari is in the fire truck, thinking of something.  
"What are you thinking for, my girl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"It ends tonight," said Sari.

_Tonight Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

"Everyone is already okay. And you're safe with me. And from now, our new life will going on..."

* * *

The Autobots are arrive at AutoParadise, transforming into the rtobot mode. All the girls are relieved as they're arrive at the home of the Autobots safely. No Decepticons right there so that place is safe again.  
"What are we want to do now, bossbot?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Maybe we need to tell that girls of something," said Optimus Prime.  
"You mean, they're want to do next?" asked Prowl.  
"Crazy! I can't wait for this moment," said Jazz.  
Then, Prowl is knees down to Melly and showing her one wedding ring and.... "Melly, will you marry me?"  
Melly shocked. "How could it be?"  
"Melly, I honestly want to be with you all of my life. I ask you, will you marry me?"  
"I will,"  
"Melly, please don't left us! We 're need you!!" screamed Tasha, Rina and Sari as they'll lost of their best friend.  
"I'm sorry, girls. My life as a single girls is over. I want to be with Prowl. My life is everything when he is around with me," said Melly.  
"Okay, girls. I think Melly is not want to be our friends anymore. Let's go to the college," Rina is pulling her two friends and lefting AutoParadise.  
"Rina, why are you saying like that? Melly is still our friend," asked Sari.  
"Not now. Melly is be with Prowl. So, we cannot be her friend anymore," said Rina.  
"Yeah, she is want to be with Prowl. So, let her be," said Tasha.  
Then, there is one white car arrive there, trasnforming into the robot mode.  
"Jazz?" All of them shocked.  
"Crazy! You're shocked?" said Jazz All of them are staring one another.  
"Rina, as I told you that I want to be with you all of my life so I have something to tell you about," said him again.  
"Okay, Jazz. But for this time. What do you want?" asked Rina.  
"Rina, would you marry me?"  
Rina mutes for a while. "You want to get marry with me?"  
"Yeah, you'll be my wife and I'll loving you ever, you dig?"  
"Okay, I will,"  
"Rina!!" Tasha and Sari are shocked.  
"Okay ,girls. This si my time for lefting you as I'll be Jazz's wife. So, say goodbye to me," said Rina.  
That makes Tasha is pulling Sari's hand and lefting the scene.  
"Tasha, please stop that! Why are you looking sad?" asked Sari.  
"You say what? Melly and Rina are getting marry but why are we not?" asked Tasha.  
"Maybe this is not our fate for that,"  
"But I'm also want to get marry too!"  
Then, the yellow car is arrive there, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Tasha, long time no see. Why are you here and why are you sad?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Nothing, but I'm still here, and alone. No one guys loves me," said Tasha.  
"Tasha, please don't saying like that. I wanna tell you that I want to get marry with you..."  
"You say what?"  
"I want to get marry with you, Tasha. I'm really loving you,"  
"I will, Bumblebee,"  
That makes Sari lefting the scene, running and crying. Only her that no guys wants her. Maybe no one loves her. **What the lucky of you, girls. You'll getting married with my Autobot friends. But I'm still here... If I know it could be happen, I don't want to get marry and I don't want to see them with marriage wearing. I can't see them anymore!  
**She is falling down on the path of the AutoParadise. She is only grieving and crying. **If anyone loves me, please tell me honestly that you love me.....  
**"I will, Sari," That word makes her looking to him. Optimus Prime is behind her.  
"You say, you want to get marry with me?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah, as I told you that no one that can stop us anymore after we faced the difficulties for a years ago and... I want to prove my love to you with this," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, we're getting married too?"  
"Yeah,"  
That makes all the couples are rushing to the scene. The girls are screaming when they're altogether.  
"We're getting married! We're getting married!!" screamed all the girls.  
"Okay, girls. I know you're so excited but you need to get patient," said Optimus Prime.  
All the girls are teasing all the Autobots.

Since after that, the girls are ready with their wedding dress while the Autobot lovers are ready with their hologram image for being in human mode. The rest of them are make a preparation for their wedding ceremony, maybe two times bigger than previously, or better.  
That day, the Autobot lovers are standing at the frontyard of AutoParadise, waiting for the girls.  
"Bossbot, where are they? Where are they going?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Just be patient, Bumblebee. They'll coming soon," said Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, they're coming," said prowl.  
"Crazy! I can't wait!" said Jazz.  
There is one car arrive there, stopped there. The door open. Then, they're see Sari walking out from that car with wedding dress following with Tasha, Rina and Melly, also wearing wedding dress. They're also bringing a bouquet of flower each. Jetfire and Jetstorm are throwing every petal of flowers toward the girls.  
The Autobot lover are activating the hologram image, their human mode formed. The girls are standing opposite each of their lover.

**Optimus Prime's POV: I hope we'll going together with this. I'm really not want to left you anymore.  
Sari's POV: Please don't leave me, big guy. I'm really love you.  
Optimus Prime's POV: No, but I'm saying like that. I don't want to left you.  
Sari's POV: It's up to you, big guy...**

**Bumblebee's POV: Tasha, how much word that I want to tell you that I love you.  
Tasha's POV: Me too. And I don't know what is my life without you.  
Bumblebee: But why are you think nothing when you're with me?  
Tasha's POV: Not that, but I'm always thinking of you. Always....**

**Prowl's POV: Melly, three words only for you. I love you.  
Melly's POV: I love you too. But I'm really scared as you 'died'.  
Prowl's POV: You mean of what? Are you scared?  
Melly's POV: Yeah, because I don't want lost of you again. I'm too scared.**

**Jazz's POV: Crazy Rina! I'm really can't wait for this moment.  
Rina's POV: Yeah, the moment that unite us in one tied of love.  
Jazz's POV: Why are you looking not cool today?  
Rina's POV: No, but I'm looking excited to see you more.**

Then, all of them are given one wedding ring. They're wearing it into each lover's fingers. and.....  
"All of you from now, you're become husband and wife. Give your lover a kiss."  
After that, the Autobot lovers are become closer to their human lover and they're get into the love and all of that four couples are get their lips together. The rest of the Autobots are screaming and cheering.  
Then, they're walking away from the scene and the girls are throwing their bouquet of flowers to the Autobots. Just for fun. Hehehehe..... the jet-twins are grabbing them first thus they're fighting. All of them are enjoying of that moment as it is a sweet moment ever......

**STOP! this story is not end yet! There is one more song to put it to get it into the end, okay? But in this scene. Maybe I give you a warning of little mild mature content and.. rated M for safety... Hehehehe....  
But after this, vote any of them as the sweetest and cutiest couple in this fics, Whatever, Enjoy!!**

_Da da da da, da da da da Da da da da-da da_

**Jazz/Rina  
**They're dancing together in one room. With one disco ball at the celling and some flashlights around that room. That makes they're so excited to dance in that colourful room. With some loud music from a radio it makes their dance become more lively. Rina is holding his hand and she releases it as she is dizzled.  
"Why are you stop dancing, Rina?" asked Jazz.  
"I can't take it, Jazz. Maybe I don't need much time for this," said Rina, sitting on the bed, drinking of one glass of orange juice.  
"But you're still active for this. Keep dancing,"  
"I say, I can't take it. I'm dizzled right now,"  
Then, Jazz is pulling her up to him and make one spinning dance, that mskes Rina feels dizzled, thus she is screaming for stop dancing. Then, she is laying down on her bed.  
"Crazy! I'm really can't wait for this," said Jazz, then he is hitting against her thus makes Rina screaming of his name.  
"Jazz! I don't want to be like this! I don't want!!"  
"Rina, please don't say like that. You told me that you want to live along with me, you dig?" Jazz is giving her one kiss.  
"Yeah, I remember that," Rina is replying his kiss.  
"Solid. Now, you need to follow what am I want to do. As I'm really love you,"  
"Okay, Jazz... I love you..."  
Then, their move are start once again. Both of them are get ther lover's touch and kiss while they're get their love-voice formed. After that, they're trapped in one lovely hug and they're feel of some hotness of themselves.  
"Jazz," said Rina.  
"Crazy! Your voice hearing so sweet!" said Jazz.  
"I want you to.... Jazz, please don't leave me, I love you,"  
"I'll not leave you, Rina. You're my love,"  
"Thanks, Jazz. I love you too,"  
Then, they're get their lips one again and tasting their lover's mouth altogether. They're feel of some sweetness and enjoyable of the moment as they're know that their love are too hard to tell about but it will revealed with the affections....  
"I love you, Jazz..." whispered Rina.  
"I love you too, Rina. You're so special to me," whispered Jazz, makes Rina asleep to him. They're hugging each other.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
da da da da-da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is....broken_

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

**Bumblebee/Tasha**  
They're playing video games on the sofa, they're looking excited and really can't wait to know who will win in that game until....  
"What? You won?" Bumblebee shocked.  
"What? You think the girl like me don't know how to play the game?" asked Tasha.  
"But you're so different,"  
"But you're also different too,"  
Both of them mute for a while.  
"As a punishment for lose in this game, give me a kiss," said Tasha.  
"Okay," said the bee, then he pushing Tasha, thus she is laying down on the sofa, shocked of him but she is intently looking to him.  
"Tasha, you're so beautiful tonight," said the bee.  
"And you're so cute," said Tasha.  
"And I don't know how to reveal your heart and tell you that I love you,"  
"Don't be afraid. Be with me. And we're altogether. No one can bother us,"  
That makes Bumblebee hugging her tightly but Tasha is screaming, she cannot breathe. But don't worry, she's allright. Then, they're releasing that hug and they're get themselves in one lovely hug and one kiss is given. Tasha is placing her hand at his chestplate while he is placing his right hand at her head and his left hand to touch her. That makes them become really enjoying of that night.  
"What if I give you this?" The bee is giving her one kiss.  
"I like it, Bumblebee. Why are you looking so excited to me?" asked Tasha.  
"You're so special to me, Tasha. You're a nice girl."  
"But... I'm really like your funny act. You're so cute,"  
"But it's not over yet. I want to know more about you,"  
Tasha is giggling to him. "Bumblebee..."  
"Tasha..."  
They're get their lips meet once again. And they're touching theri lover to feel more of themselves. They're not just cute but more than that. They're such a sweet couple.  
"I love you, Tasha. I'm really love you,"  
"I love you too, Bumblebee. I love you,"

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry._

**Prowl/Melly  
**They're sitting on one swing that installed on one tree in that room. They're looking each other.  
"Prowl, I don't know what the life of me without you," said Melly.  
"Me too. And you're everything for me," said Prowl.  
"But why are you not too... wierd?"  
"You mean?"  
"Actually, I want you to know that nothing that can stop us but I dn't know why could that happen to us before,"  
"I think you need to stop talking the pastime. Just looking at me and..."  
Prowl is slowly laying her down on that swing. Melly is touching his hand and kissing it and placing it on her cheek. That makes Melly feels comfort.  
Then, they're get their kiss once, makes them in enjoyable situation. One lovely hug is given and one kiss is locked for a minute. Prowl is whispering of something on her, makes Melly sleeping on him.  
"Melly, you're everything for me,"  
"Prowl?"  
"You're awake?"  
"I don't know what am I want to say but I'm only love you. I love you,"  
Prowl is smiling to her. "I love you too, Melly,"  
That ninja-bot is touching her every inch of her softly and trying to make her in sense. She is excited of his touch, trying to touch him to reply it and they're get themselves in one hot scene.  
"You're so hot for me, Prowl..."  
"Me too, Melly,"  
Melly is giving him a kiss while Prowl is praising her of her beautiful appearance. Then, both of them are tasting their lover's mouth together. They're feel so excited. After that, they're hugging each other and whispering of something to their lover.  
"Prowl, I don't know how much I want you to know, I love you,"  
"I know it, Melly. I'm really love you,"  
"But I don't want you to left me before,"  
"I promise, Melly. Nothing can stop us again,"  
They're get their kiss once again and they're feel something is appeared of them.

_Da da da da, da da da da da da da da-da da  
Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

**Optimus Prime/Sari  
**Those couples are teasing each other in one room, running with enjoyable to catch their lover, then Optimus Prime is hugging her from behind, kissing her. They're laughing again.  
"Please don't be like that, big guy. You're so funny," said Sari.  
"But is that you want before? Serious but funny and nice guy?" asked Optimus Prime, kissing her again.  
"Please, big guy... I can't take it,"  
"Just hang it on, Sari. I have something to you..."  
Then, Optimus Prime is lifting her up and bring her into the bed. She is laying on there thus makes him fascinated. Then, he is moving closer to her, grabbing her hand.  
"Come on, girl. Nothing that can bother us. Only you and me,"  
"My big guy..."  
Then, he is hugging her and get one kiss to his lover. They're so cute. Then, they're touching their lover altogether thus they're giggling each other.  
"That tickles, big guy..."  
"Please don't say, big guy. Call my name,"  
"Okay..."  
"Please tell me what is my name,"  
"Optimus.."  
"Great, girl... Now, come to me, as I want to feel more of you,"  
"Okay, Optimus,"  
They're get themselves in one hug once again and they're feel of something. It is so hot and adoreable for them. Sometimes, they're cannot mention it with words. Only kisses can reveal it.  
"My girl. Listen here. From now, I don't want to left you anymore, After I faced much difficulties and you waited for me for a long time, I think I don't need to leave you, Sari,"  
"I know you'll saying like that, but I have one more words to say,"  
"Now, you can tell me what is it,"  
Sari mutes for a while, then she is kissing him. "I love you, big guy,.. I mean, Optimus,"  
"I love you too, Sari. And you're my love ever. You're everything for me,"  
And then, they're get their lips once again. Only them can feel what are they want for unless.... there is something will coming after this.  
It's called.... love.

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me_

And then, that's the story. That's all, pal.

The End.

Moral Value: Don't trying to being unfaithful to your lover

Who knows that no love that can betrayed?

**Soundtrack of PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME**

**CHAPTER 1  
_Nakal_ (Naughty) by Gigi  
Be On You by Flo Rida feat. Ne-Yo  
That's what you get by Paramore  
Leave/Get out by Jojo**

**CHAPTER 2  
Homecoming by Hey Monday  
_Tiga Malam Tanpa Bintang_ (Three nights wothout stars) by Fiq  
You belong with me by Taylor Swift  
_Relaku Pujuk_ (Let me to persuade) by Spider**

**CHAPTER 3  
_Atas name cinta_ (In the name of love) by Flop Poppy  
_Rindu Terhenti_ (Love had been stopped) by Tomok  
_Cinta Pertama_ (First love) by Hattan  
What about now by Daughtry**

**CHAPTER 4  
This is ain't the scene by Fall Out Boy  
No Promises by Shayne Ward  
_Hingga hujung pernafasan_ (Until the end of my breathe) by Sofaz  
I'm with you by Avril Lavigne**

**CHAPTER 5  
_Percayalah Sayang_ (Believe me, darling) by Vince  
Down by Jat Sean feat. Lil Wayne  
It ends tonight by All American Rejects  
Please don't leave me by Pink**

* * *

**"Now, it's the end of the story." said VeekaIzhanez. All of them are clapping their hand.  
"Bravo, Veeka. Nice story," said Bumblebee.  
"And I love how you created it. How did you get that story?" asked Sari.  
"I don't know, but it comes from my heart." said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Okay, Veeka is finished of her fanfics, so she need to quit writing fanfics," said Optimus Prime.  
"Veeka, I hope you get into the college in your favorite course," said Melly.  
"If God willing me," said VeekaIzhanez. "But I need to get a best result in SPM exam in 18th November soon. I need to make a revision from now,"  
VeekaIzhanez is keep my book in my bag. Then, I lefted the scene.  
"But if I get into the college, I can continue writing fanfics. So, wish me goodbye and saying good luck to me. We'll meet again one day,"  
All the Autobots and girls are waving their hand as I lefting the AutoParadise, there is one taxi arrive there, bring me into the airport.  
"Veeka!" screamed Sari, then she is hugging me. "I hope we can meet again,"  
"I hope that, Sari. We'll meet again. Insya-Allah,"  
I walking into the taxi and lefting the scene, waving goodbye to them. They're crying as I will not meet them again.  
And now, I arrive at the airport, I'll return to Malaysia and my life as VeekaIzhanez, is quite gone.**

**I hope you enjoying of that story. We'll meet again if we have any time that we can meet. Hehehehe....**

**See ya next time! Whatever, Enjoy!!!**

**Sincerely written,**

**VeekaIzhanez aka. Nor Nabilla Abdullah, from Malaysia**

**Date finished: 28th October, 4.15 pm.**


End file.
